


Signs of Life

by bukalay



Series: Movie Lines [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Ensue Brotherly Love, Gogo's Woman Up, Hamada Brothers rule, No one forgets Aunt Cass, Protective Dashi in the way, Protective Hiro also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro and Baymax rescues Tadashi and Abigail from the portal of doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fred

"I’m sensing signs of life" Baymax said as he stood there facing the unstable portal

"Baymax?" Hiro said

"There are two people in there" Baymax continued, "one female and male"

That can’t be right, the only person that was sent into the portal was Callaghan’s daughter

"Callaghan’s daughter is still alive!" Hiro said as realization dawned him

"Abigail!" Professor-no-Former Professor Callaghan said

He is, no doubt, happy about this development

"But who is the other person in there" Hiro said

"But they are in hypersleep" Baymax continued to relay fax

"Regardless" Hiro started, "we’re going in"

"you can’t!" Krei shouted

Krei is right, the portal is unstable, they won’t make it

"The magnetic field is too unstable! You won’t make it!" Krei warned, voicing my thoughts

"Both of them are alive in there! Someone has to help!" Hiro argued as he climbed on Baymax’s back

"What do you say?" Hiro asked the robot he is on

"Flying makes a better healthcare companion" Baymax said in reply

"Baymax. Fly" with that order, Baymax activated his thrusters and flew into the portal with Hiro on his back.

Meanwhile while the rest of the team, including Callaghan and Krei, find something to hide. That is far from portal’s sucking power but near enough to see portal.

"Hey Fred! Who do you think is the other person?" Wasabi asked me

"According to MVL comics, Benny’s father, Lt. Falcawn, died fighting Prof. Mona-"

"just get to the point already!" Gogo interrupted me

"I think its Tadashi"

"Tha-that’s impossible! He was completely incinerated in that explosion, our good professor set” Wasabi said

"that’s right and not even Tadashi’s bones were recovered" Honey Lemon joined in

"That’s just it! Professor Callaghan was also thought to be dead and here he is, a supervillain!" I argued back.

"Well then, try to enlighten us, on how the heck could Tadashi survive that explosion!" Gogo shouted in frustration as we waited for Hiro to come out of the portal

"in MVL comics, it was revealed that Lt. Falcawn survived when one of Prof. Monarty’s trusty teleporter balls malfunctioned and teleported him to another dimension"

"Hello! Earth to Fred! This is real not some sci-fi comic!" Gogo shouted back at me

"Actually, Fred could be right" Mr. Krei joined in our conversation

"he could be?" Honey Lemon questioned

"There was a prototype of a miniature version of the teleporter during the showcase" Krei revealed

"Wait! You put an unstable teleporter inside the showroom! You could have killed everyone!" Callaghan shouted

"says the professor who set up the fire and dismissed the sacrifice of a student trying to save him, just for some petty revenge" Gogo sarcastically bit back

Its true tho, Professor Callaghan is a hypocrite for saying that.

Yea sure Hiro was also hell bent on revenge, but he never included anyone else, sacrificed anyone else for his revenge and we were lucky to pull him from his whole before blood could have been spilled

"But there was one major flaw, its magnetic field would become unstable once it overheated" Krei admitted

"where was it during the show?" Wasabi asked

"it was inside one of the storage rooms inside the building. We were planning to take it back to Krei tech the next day"

"so before the explosion happened, it may have sucked Tadashi in and hopefully not burned in that explosion" Honey Lemon concluded

A few more minutes passed but all of us were waiting anxiously

I mean the portal Callaghan rebuilt is starting to tear itself apart and Hiro and Baymax are still not here.

"They’re not gonna make it, are they?" Wasabi asked

"They’ll make it! I’m sure they’ll make it!" Honey Lemon assured us.

"I sure hope so Honey Lemon, I sure hope so" Gogo said, voicing our collective thoughts

A few more minutes passed and the portal tore itself apart

Fearing the worse and hoping for the best, we looked back at the portal and searched for Hiro.

"They made it!" Wasabi called out! "They made it!"

We turned to look at the direction Wasabi was looking at and lo and behold Hiro riding a pod with an unconscious Tadashi on his lap.

Wait

Ride on top of the pod?

"Baymax?" Wasabi voiced the group’s thoughts.

Hiro’s only response was a sad look at us, as he carefully set down Tadashi’s breathing body down on the ground.


	2. Fred & Hiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Tadashi and Abigail got rescued, Hiro and the team visits the older Hamada.

A week passed since Callaghan’s revenge plan

Aside from Callaghan and Krei, no one was able to identify us.

But Hiro was questioned by the police about the microbots that Callaghan was using.

It was after all his invention, his tech.

After rescuing both Abigail and Tadashi, we reluctantly left the scene as authorities came in.

As much as we want to hug Tadshi’s unconscious form, we left since he needs medical attention, and with Baymax lost in that dimension, Tadashi’s and Abigail’s only hope were the medical authorities.

Luckily Hiro started attending SFIT.

After the news about Callaghan’s villainy and the founding of Tadashi’s body. Everyone felt like to party.

So after classes Hiro and Tadashi’s aunt, would take us to the hospital Tadashi was admitted to.

Unlike Abigail who immediately woke up once she was strapped to a wheeled bed, Tadashi still continued sleeping.

In short, until now, Tadashi is still in a coma. No one knows when will he wake.

"C’mon Tadashi wake up. I’m not giving up on you!" We heard Hiro said to his brother.

He really is Tadashi’s little bro.

Two more weeks passed. Tadashi woke up.

He didn’t remember anything after leaving Hiro.

So we filled him in

"So I was declared dead huh?" Tadashi said softly

"It does not matter! You’re here man!" I said, trying to cheer the tense mood inside the room

"Just like in the comics when Benny’s father was revealed to be alive all along!"

"You and your comic books" Gogo rolled her eyes at my antics.

Hiro laughed at our banter

It was really the first time we heard his laugh this much. It probably has something to do with Tadashi being alive.

"Sorry guys, I need to hurry back to the lab. I need to arrange my things there" Wasabi called out.

"I’ll go with you, I still need to work on that wheel"

"I’ll go with you too!"

"Well in that case, Tadashi, Hiro, we’ll go out first."

* * *

 

Two months passed.

Imagine Tadashi’s face when I revealed when I said I continued bot-fighting after the funeral rights in his honor.

He was downright disappointed

"ahahaha! The look on your face is priceless!" I said to a disappointed Tadashi

"How do you expect me to look like when you continued bot-fighting after my death! Bonehead!" Tadashi said at me as I tried to contain my laughter.

I became quiet all so suddenly.

I looked down.

Remembering what Tadashi did that night

"Hey, what’s wrong?" Tadashi said in concern

I couldn’t help myself but tear up

"Nii-chan! You’re such an idiot, you’re an idiot! I missed you nii-chan"

"Hey its okay now. I’m here okay?"

"promise you won’t leave me?"

"promise"

"promise you won’t run into a burning building unprotected?"

"I-I can’t make that promise Hiro"

Just then an idea popped into my mind!

"That’s a great idea!" I shouted which startled the patient I am with

"I’ll just make you your own set of armor nii-chan!" I suggested

"wha-"

"I promise you’ll like it nii-chan!"

"okay, tell me what have you been doing while I was away" Tadashi said to me with concern

So I spilled the beans

And his reaction is

How to say it

"You made Baymax learn Karate?"

"yea, about that…"

And so our conversation continued from there.

Another week passed and my brother was released from the hospital. All expenses paid by Krei.


	3. Gogo and Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nerd team are at SFIT's Ito Ishioka Robotic's lab.

During the times that Tadashi was in a coma, Hiro is one happy little camper. He happily moved his brother’s things from his home towards the lab his brother used.

The lab was reserved for Hiro, the institute was really looking forward to have another Hamada join their roster, especially after Tadashi was presumed to be dead.

But when news got out that Tadashi survived the fire, they immediately reassigned Hiro into another lab that was near his brother’s because Tadashi was to be assigned back into his old lab.

You can definitely see apparent signs of life on Hiro’s face as he happily arranged the things his brother had in the lab.

One incredible thing about Hiro is that he has photographic memory. He remembers exactly what equipment is placed where.

Then Tadashi was released in the Hospital, and sure enough, Tadashi was notified that he can use the old lab he has been using all this time.

"I can’t believe you were talked to become Superheroes by my brother!" Tadashi said to us.

It was one of those rare times that Hiro wasn’t with his Big Brother.

"Hey you were killed, we were led to believe that the masked man stole Hiro’s microbots and set the building on fire that killed you!" I answered his inquiry

"It does not help that Baymax keeps saying ‘Apprehending the man in the mask will improve Hiro’s emotional state’" Wasabi supplied

"Or say, ‘those who experienced loss need the support of their friends and loved ones’" I added

"Hey I wanted to be a superhero so he got no objection from me" Fred voiced his side.

"Still, you could’ve put in some resistance" Tadashi sighed, though anyone can clearly see the proud expression he has.

"We did resist" Honey Lemon said

"I mean we’re just nerds" Wasabi supplied

"And he just said ‘no we can be way more’ to counter our arguments" I said

"To tell you the truth, Hiro wasn’t exactly over your death" Fred changed the topic.

"What do you mean?"

"I assume Hiro did not tell you what he was about to do to Callaghan, did he?" Fred inquired

"No he just said that you failed to capture him the first time, being beginners in the business and all. Why? What did he almost do?"

"He tried to kill Callaghan" I answered Tadashi’s question bluntly

"Gogo!" Wasabi hissed at me

"What?! He’s bound to know sooner or later" I bit back

"What?! He tried to kill Professor Callaghan!" Tadashi yelled in surprise

Luckily no one was here besides us

"He had a legit reason though" I answered

"No reason is legit to try to kill someone!" Tadashi yelled, still couldn’t believe that Hiro would go that far.

Disbelief evident on his face

"He dismissed your sacrifice Tadashi. Callaghan dismissed your sacrifice, he said that it was your fault that you got killed and he survived" Fred answered the Hamada’s unvoiced question

"Not to mention the fact that Hiro wasn’t really over your death" Wasabi supplied sadly

"Hiro barely ate Tadashi, he was almost zombie three days after the funeral rites in your honor" Honey said

"Apprehending the culprit who indirectly caused your death was the only thing that kept him occupied"

"How did he try to kill Callaghan?" Tadashi asked

"I assume you know Hiro programmed Baymax to learn Karate right?" I inquired

"Yes, he told me that"

"He used Baymax Tadashi, the very robot you created to help others"

"H-how. Baymax’s programming doesn’t allow him to injure a human being"

"He removed your chip"

"He what?"

"He removed your chip, I guess some bot-fighting codes were programmed into the chip he inserted to Baymax"

"Then how was he able to  _almost_ kill Callaghan? If Hiro really removed the health care chip?”

"I was able to put it back, which Callaghan used to his advantage in order to escape." Honey Lemon answered

"In anger, I left them stranded on the island" Hiro supplied as he got in

"Hiro" we all said in unison

"It’s okay, Tadashi has the right to know" Hiro said while looking down, ashamed of his past actions.

"Hiro, why’d you do it?"

"He dismissed your sacrifice nii-chan! He said that it was your fault for trying to save him!" Hiro explained himself as tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"It does not make it right!" Tadashi argued

"I can’t be like you Tadashi! I’m a knucklehead! I’m the aggressive one here!" Tears were practically streaming from his eyes

"You’re right Hiro, you’re not like me" Tadashi bluntly stated

"And here I thought I was the blunt one here" I whispered to myself and Wasabi just glared at me in response

Sensing that this is something outsiders aren’t allowed to listen in, I motioned everyone, except for the brothers, to go outside and wait for them to come out.

* * *

* * *

 

"Wha-"

The shock on Hiro’s face is evident.

That probably wasn’t a good thing to say

"I’m not pushing you to be me, I want you to define who you are" I rushed over to my little brother and hugged him.

Trying to comfort him.

He just continued to sob on my blazer.

"You graduated High school at 13 and entered college when you were 14. While I entered college like any other student did" I elaborated the facts as I rubbed the back of my little brother

"What I’m trying to say is you have to define yourself on your own pace, without resorting to illegal activities and revenge"

"B-but h-he dismi-" Hiro looked up to me

"Hiro, look at me Hiro, my life isn’t worth staining your hands with blood" I tightly held his shoulders.

"b-but, you’re the only family I have left! I can’t bear to lose you!" Hiro dug his face unto my body, soaking my clothes with his tears

"What about Aunt Cass Hiro? Isn’t she family too?"

"Aunt Cass is different, you are different!"

"I can’t bear to lose the both of you!"

After the few minutes, Hiro managed to calm down inside my embrace.

"Hey Tadashi, did you program Baymax to lock his access port if the chance of his health care programming got violated?" Hiro voiced his question as he untangled himself from me and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie

"N-no, I didn’t think that far" I answered truthfully

"Then Baymax is- Is it possible that Baymax is transcending human consciousness?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you see, after I fixed Baymax’s enhanced scanner. He refused to let open his access port, and keep saying ‘Is this what Tadashi wanted?’"

"That’s silly Hiro. I think it may have to do with the fact that Baymax downloaded an emotional and psychological treatment database over the internet" I offered him a theory.

"Could be, But he’s gone now" Hiro looked down as if he had lost another family member in his life

"We could just rebuild him" I offered

"It wouldn’t be the same"

"I know"


	4. Wasabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi confides with Wasabi.

It has been a few days since the brothers’ long overdue heart-to-heart talk. It isn’t precise to say that things were back to the way it used to be, because frankly, it won’t be.

Hiro is still depressed over losing Baymax, the second time he lost someone, or something in this case, he truly loved.

Tadashi’s still disappointed at Hiro for trying to kill Callaghan for something as petty as revenge.

Though, when they talk with each other, no lingering resentment can be seen or heard in their conversation.

"Hey, Hiro. Were there any glitches using Baymax?" Tadashi asked his little brother.

"Yeah, there is one thing. He acted like a wasted person when his battery ran low." Hiro answered to his brother’s inquiry.

"That must have been hilarious" Gogo joined in the conversation.

"I would’ve laughed my as-"

"Hiro" Tadashi merely said as he gave the younger Hamada a glare

"ehem, my sides off if it weren’t for the fact that he made a police officer call my  _parents_ since he didn’t believe me when I reported the man in the Kabuki mask”

"Wait, you reported to the police first?" It is accurate to say that Tadashi was caught off guard when he stated the question.

"C’mon nii-chan. I know better than to apprehend the guy with just an un-upgraded Baymax. We barely escaped alive"

"So it’s precise to say that the policeman in-charge thought you were lying?" I joined in

Hiro nodded.

"I see. Good, good" Tadashi nodded in understanding. "So what do you suggest?"

"I suggest to create a program, something that would alert you if the robot only has two bars of battery left" Hiro suggested

"An early warning device of some sorts? I see" Tadashi nodded

"I’ll just go back to my lab and unpack" Hiro stated as he exited the door of Tadashi’s lab and went to his.

"Whew, that caught me off guard" Tadashi said to himself as he booted up the computer he is facing

"Why’s that?" I asked as Gogo went to work on her project.

"Well, I didn’t think that Hiro would report to the cops first before taking action himself"

"You give your little brother too little credit" I said

"Stop whining nitwit. Woman up" We heard Gogo say to someone in her workspace, its probably Fred, as we looked at the door.

"I know you’re upset with Hiro for attempting to kill Professor Callaghan. But his initial goal was to capture and turn him over to the police for theft" I said as I looked at him once again.

"I know that. I understand where he’s coming from. I also wanted to kill the person who robbed the bank that killed our parents" Tadashi said as he looked at the window overlooking the lawn of the campus.

"Then why?"

"I guess it would be accurate to say that I’m upset at myself for making my brother feel that way. I feel like a failure as a big brother." Tadashi said as he still looked at the clouds.

I listened to what Tadashi is saying as I put away some scattered things on a chair near me.

"Hiro was so young when our parents died" This time I sat down but when I saw Tadashi, I can see him looking at a picture that is already on hands.

"He was three at that time. I guess, Hiro was the perfect distraction for me. Eventually, the robber was later killed in his last heist and that helped me move on"

I just nodded in understanding.

Tadashi rarely shares his feelings, he’s selfless like that.

His selflessness almost got himself killed. I hope he learns some selfishness, even if that selfishness has some other selfless motive.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down little fella!" We heard Fred say

"Tadashi! Tadashi!" Hiro shouted as he went inside while running"

"Whoa, whoa Bonehead slow down!" Tadashi stood up from his chair and went to Hiro’s panting form.

"Look at what I found!" Hiro proudly presented us Baymax’s healthcare chip.

"What’s the ruckus" Gogo said as she, along with Fred and Honey Lemon went inside Tadashi’s lab

"Guys, guys look at what I found!" He presented the green Health Care chip to everyone present in the room.

"Awe man! That’s great!" Fred was the first one to exclaim in joy.

"That’s great Hiro!" Honey Lemon said as she hugged Hiro and kissed both cheeks of the younger Hamada.

I looked at Tadashi and I see him smiling while he looked at Hiro’s gleeful cheers, along with the others.

"That’s great Hiro!" I said as I joined in on the festivities!

"Hey nii-chan! What do you say we rebuild Baymax together!" Hiro suggested

"Anything for you knucklehead!" The Hamada brothers performed their signature fist bump.


	5. Honey Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey and Tadashi have a heart-to-heart talk of their own.

Few days after Hiro found Baymax’s health care chip, both Hamadas started to work on rebuilding Baymax. The construction, or re-construction in this case, of the adorable inflatable robot went faster than when Tadashi first created Baymax.

“So Tadashi, how goes the construction of Baymax?” I asked the older Hamada as he put on a blanket on a sleeping Hiro.

“We’ll be testing him tomorrow and see if he works” Tadashi said

“I’m guessing you won’t be pulling an all-nighter?” I asked

“Not this time Honey Lemon. My co-creator here is already asleep” Tadashi answered as he pointed at his sleeping younger brother.

“Hiro sure is lucky to have you” I said to him while I looked at Hiro’s sleeping form.

“No, I’m soo lucky to have him as my younger brother. I’m so proud of his achievements”

“I know you are, but so is he”

“He shouldn’t be proud of me. I’m a failure as a big brother. I left him alone when that fire broke out. Made him feel what I felt when our parents were killed in a bank robbery. Most of all, I was absent during the times he needed me the most”

“Hmm, nii-chan daisuki” Hiro muttered in his sleep

“What did he say?” I asked. Sometimes I forget that the Hamada brothers are bilingual. They’re so fluent in English.

“It’s something along the lines of ‘Big Bro, I like you’” Tadashi informed me.

“I guess that is true, he was willing to kill just for you” I muttered

“That’s one of the reasons I’m so lucky to have him as a younger brother”

“o-oh so-sorry, didn’t mean to-“

“Hey, hey its okay” Tadashi patted my left shoulder, “It’s all in the past.”

“We all missed you Tadashi” I said as I hugged the male in front of me and tears formed in my eyes.

“Hey, don’t cry, I’m here now alright” Tadashi embraced me as I continued to cry on his shirt

“There, there” Tadashi muttered

After a few minutes I finally calmed down

“Sorry for staining your shirt like that” I apologized

“It’s okay, it looked like you needed it”

“It’s so hard to have a positive outlook Tadashi, when you’re mourning inside”

“I’m sorry to have put you in that position”

“You know Tadashi, we were all stunned that Callaghan was able to do what he did”

“You mean dismiss my selfless sacrifice for him?”

“Everything”

“I just don’t understand why he would kill Hiro when he discovered that Hiro knew that he is reproducing the microbots”

“Revenge is a scary thing Honey Lemon” Tadashi said as he looked down.

I said nothing.

“If you hadn’t able to stop Hiro when you stopped him, I fear a lot of dreadful things will happen.” Tadashi looked at Hiro for a moment

“What do you mean?”

“In most cases, after exacting revenge on the direct perpetrator, the person blinded with rage would search for another person who indirectly caused the event.” He looked at me

I listened intently to Tadashi’s explanation

“And other cases, when the person has exacted vengeance, the person would then commit suicide”

My eyes widened at the realization

“In Hiro’s case, if he had known Krei was the root of it all, he would’ve stopped at nothing to kill Krei…” Tadashi trailed off

“That’s why I’m so thankful that you reinserted Baymax’s health care chip when the time came” He held my hand as he looked at me with his thankful eyes.

“N-no, I only thought of doing the right thing, it was Baymax who was able to pull Hiro from the hole he buried himself in”

“I can’t thank all of you enough for making my brother see that whatever he had almost done to Callaghan, nothing would change. Had I really been dead, I won’t ever come back had Hiro actually killed Callaghan”

“You’re welcome”

“You know Tadashi, you would have done the same for us” Gogo said as she went inside Tadashi’s lab

“Gogo! Whe-when were you there!” I mean I didn’t notice her.

“Oh, since the beginning”

“So-so, you saw me c-cry?”

“So-sorry for making you see such a dreadful thing” I apologized

“No need to apologize Honey Lemon. Everyone needs to let out their emotions once in a while. You’ve been there for us, I think you’ve earned it” Gogo hugged me, in a rare occasion of her giving into emotions.

I buried myself unto her jacket

“No one better know anything about this!” Gogo said

“Crystal!” I looked at Tadashi who only smiled.

“Nii-chan! Kaeru yo!” Hiro once again muttered in his sleep

Gogo and I just looked at him in confusion

“He wants to go home” Tadashi chuckled as he approached Hiro’s sleeping form

“Hey bonehead, time to wake up. We’re going home”


	6. Aunt Cass

It’s been a few months since I saw the news.

It was during the time when Krei Tech Industries’s new campus was attacked.

The news media showed a video feed of an unconscious boy and girl being put inside two separate ambulances.

I immediately recognize the unconscious boy.

He is Tadashi Hamada, my beloved nephew.

When I told Hiro about this, he jumped in excitement.

It is nice to see a smile on that boy’s face.

I was really devastated when they said Tadashi slipped into a coma, but Hiro stayed joyful because we know he’s still here with us.

He’s here alive and breathing.

Not in a coffin as a lifeless corpse or in an urn with no form but ashes.

Today my boys are at SFIT, the school for scientific people.

"Aunt Cass we’re home!" I heard Tadashi called out.

"Welcome back" I replied

I immediately went towards the door to meet them, despite how busy the café is.

Once I saw my boys.

I panicked a little, seeing Tadashi carry an unconscious Hiro on his back.

"Relax Aunt Cass, Hiro just fell asleep on the way home." Tadashi explained

"Oh, thank goodness" I sighed

"Hey Hiro, we’re home" Tadashi shook his left shoulder in attempt to wake the younger Hamada.

"h-huh? Umm" Hiro woke up groggily on Tadashi’s back.

"We’re home bonehead" Tadashi laid out the fact on a still sleepy Hiro

"h-huh, umm, yeah" Hiro groggily replied

"In case you’re wondering, I’m carrying you, piggyback style" I heard Tadashi whisper to Hiro

"h-huh? WHAT?!" and with that Hiro snapped awake and untangled himself from his older brother

"Tadashi! You could’ve just woke me up!" Hiro snapped at his older brother.

I chuckled at the scene and so did my customers

I also saw Tadashi laughed teasingly at his younger brother

"Aw man. I’m going to my room" Hiro blushed as he faced the stairs, "Call me when dinner’s ready"

He then went upstairs.

"Aunt Cass, what’s for dinner tonight?" Tadashi asked

"hmm. I know Hiro’s favorite" I answered

"The wings!" Tadashi guessed

"Yep the wings, to compensate for the embarrassment you put him through earlier" I chuckled

"Ahahah. I’ll be in my room Aunt Cass. Need to catch up on some topics" Tadashi chuckled

"Sure honey" I said

"Three Chocolate donuts!" A customer ordered

"Be right there!" I shouted back

Tadashi smiled as he went upstairs.

* * *

"Boys! Dinner’s ready!" I shouted as I prep the plates on the table

"Coming Aunt Cass!" Tadashi replied to my call

"Coming!" Hiro also replied to my call

I heard Tadashi’s and Hiro’s footsteps as they went down to the dining area

"Our dinner for today is Hiro’s favorite!" I excitedly declared as I faced the boys

And sure enough Hiro dashed towards the dining table and grabbed a seat and sat on it before any of us can.

Tadashi just chuckled at his younger brother’s antics.

"C’mon hurry up!" Hiro urged us to hurry up and sit down so that we can start eating at the same time

Once all three of us were seated, we put our hands in a praying position and said in unison “Thank you for the food”

And we all started digging on our plates.

"So boys, how was school?" I asked my two nephews

"Trying my best to catch up with my school work" Tadashi replied to my inquiry

"What?! You’ve been acing every single special test they’ve been giving you" Hiro supplied

"Oh?"

"If you don’t know Hiro, those special test were placement tests. To see if they could reinstate me back to my level or if I need to repeat a year due to me being absent for how many months" Tadashi informed us.

And with just that, an awkward silence coats the dining area.

"S-so Hiro, how’s school?" I asked the youngest of us, attempting to break the silence in the room.

"It’s cool, been learning a lot. Did you know you can really move water if you have a magnet that’s negatively charged?"

"You already learned that in High school, genius" Tadashi informed us

"Well yeah, but that was water with magnetic properties" Hiro said

And the science-y talk ensues

Honestly, I missed my boys doing this every time we have dinner together.

They’d talk about everything science related, from a hover cars to flying cats.

By the time dinner was finished. Hiro retreated back to the room he shared with his older brother.

"I’ll help you Aunt Cass" Tadashi offered as he carried his and his younger brother’s plates to the sink.

"Thanks honey" I said my gratitude while I put my own plate at the sink.

"I’ll wash the dishes auntie, why don’t you rest for a while"

I then remembered the times when he was presumed dead.

The feelings of failure that I felt when he  _died._

The hopelessness of the situation.

Tears formed in my eyes as I remembered those times.

I immediately approached my beloved nephew and hugged him tightly.

"I really missed you Tadashi!" I sobbed unto his shirt

"A-aunt Cass?"

"Please don’t leave me and Hiro ever again, please?!" I begged as I buried my face on his clothed chest

"I can’t promise that auntie"

He hugged me back.

"Please, if anyone’s going first it should be me! I can’t face your parents if you’ve gone on first, if you or Hiro had been gone before me"

"Auntie…"

"I almost failed your parents, no I  _ **did**_ fail your parents when you were declared dead by the government, and I was on my wits end with Hiro… when he-… he-…” I sobbed uncontrollably

I unloaded everything then and there.

With my older nephew as my witness.

He witnessed me breaking down.

"I promised at your parents’ grave that I’d take good care of you both"

"Please don’t let me fail"

Then seconds later I fell unconscious on my nephew’s shoulders.


	7. Abigail

It’s been a few months since I was retrieved from that portal. Frankly I’m still a little out of it.

I mean learning that you were stuck inside another dimension is one thing. People thinking you died is another, but my father setting up that fire and may have killed lots of innocents just for the sake of revenge is a little shocking.

The pain my father felt when I was presumed dead might be something I can’t understand yet. But his reasons doesn’t justify his actions that much I can say.

And I still don’t know who my hero was.

Weeks after I was released from the hospital, Krei offered for me to retake my job at Krei tech.

Well not exactly retake, but offered me another job, that’s much safer than my last one.

_**KNOCK KNOCK** _

I heard someone knock on the door from the outside

"It’s open!" I called out

Then the CEO and Owner of Krei Tech industries walked inside my office.

"Good morning Abigail" My boss greeted me.

"Good morning Mr. Krei"

"You know, you could take a day off and visit your father" Krei offered

"I really am sorry for what my father had put you through Mr. Krei!" I once again apologized

"Abby, you know, I understand what your father went through. I do appreciate the sentiment. Besides, you don’t have anything to do with your father’s actions. No need for apologies" Krei said

"It still doesn’t change the fact that he tried to kill you"

"Abby, I know. Believe it or not, I am also at fault. I’m sure you know, a scientist had informed of me of the slight irregularity but I still insisted on continuing the experiment."

"That may be, but it was still within the parameters. No one could have known of that accident" I argued

"But still-"

"You won’t stop apologizing, unless I say the keyword aren’t you? You’re stubborn like that" The CEO in front of me sighed

I just looked down to the floor

"Fine, I forgive you. But seriously, you need to visit your father for your sake and his"

"I-if I can find the time" I stuttered

"Abby, no matter what happened, he’s still your father." Krei approached me.

"I know"

"I think it may help if you talked to someone who was affected greatly in Callaghan’s plan"

My eyes widened

Did he just say someone alive was affected by my dad’s actions?

"Oh my God! What did my father do to them?!" I asked in alarm

"Your father stole his invention and inevitably killed his older brother" Krei said as he looked at the floor

"Oh my God! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!" I began panicking

"His name is Hiro Hamada. As far as my sources tell me. Hiro invented the things that almost killed me. He calls them microbots"

"Microbots?"

"An inspired piece of tech, once linked up the application for it is limitless." Mr. Krei explained

I nodded

"Anyway after the fire broke out. Tadashi, Hiro’s older brother, went inside to try and save your father. Unfortunately he didn’t survive the explosion that took place after he went inside" Mr. Krei narrated

"Oh my God"

Was my father really that desperate to kill Mr. Krei so that he would steal an innocent’s invention and kill someone’s older brother?

"Hiro was only 14 years old when the fire happened"

The only reaction Mr. Krei got from his revelation was having both my hands cover my mouth.

"D-do y-yo-you k-know where he lives Mr. Krei?"

"Unfortunately, I don’t"

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god"

"Abigail Calm down"

"I can’t calm down Mr. Krei! My father just went on another whole level! He stole someone’s invention and killed his older brother!" I raised my voice due to panic

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Mr. Krei please leave me alone for a moment" I finally said

"Very well, if you need anything. Please call me" The CEO said to me as he walked outside the room.

Oh my god, oh my god! What was my father thinking!

He has gone way over the line this time!

_**KNOCK KNOCK** _

"Please leave me alone for a moment Mr. Krei"

"Um. I’m not Mr. Krei" a boy’s voice said from outside my office

"Please wait a moment" I finally said as I fixed myself.

"Come in" I said as the doors slid open

The door opened and outside my office is a boy.

"Hello Ms. Callaghan" the boy greeted

"wha-who-how. I’m assuming you’re Hiro? Hiro Hamada? Mr. Krei sent you?"

"Yes, Ms. Callaghan"

This kid lost his brother because of my father.

This kid, in front of me, had his invention stolen because of my father.

How can he still greet me with a smile?

How can he stand being in the same room with the daughter of the man who killed his brother and stole his invention?

"How’re you Ms. Abigail? I can call you Abigail right?" Hiro asked

"I should be the one asking you that"

"Me? I’m fine thank you for asking" He smiled "How about you?"

How can he smile at me like that?

"Shouldn’t he lash out at me? Me being the daughter of the man who killed his brother?" I accidentally voiced out my thoughts.

"Oh so this is what it’s all about?"

My eyes widened as I realized that he heard what I whispered.

"Nah, it’s all cool" the boy in front of nonchalantly replied

"H-how can you be cool with that! My father stole and reproduced your tech and on top of that he killed your older brother in that fire he set!" I said in a desperate attempt for him to show his hatred against me.

"You mean, you haven’t heard yet?" Hiro asked me in confusion

"Heard what?"

"My brother is alive. I sa-err-heard that he was inside the portal with you" Hiro revealed

"N-no. In fact I only learned that my father used your tech to try and kill Mr. Krei." I said and take a deep breath, "I only learned today about the innocents my father involved in his quest for revenge" I continued as I looked down.

"Also, there aren’t enough evidences to prove that Professor Callaghan set the fire" Hiro revealed another fact.

"There’s none?" I asked in confusion

"Nope, so the apparent death of my brother could have been just an accident"

"You know Ms. Abigail, when I learned that Professor Callaghan survived the fire, I was happy" Hiro started, "I mean, I knew that my brother was able to save Professor Callaghan" Hiro shared, though the odd thing is that he won’t look at me in the eye.

Wait this voice is familiar

No it couldn’t be possible

“ _B-baymax! Wh-what about you!”_

“ _I-I’ll think of something! I can’t lose you too!”_

“ _I-I I’m satisfied with my care”_

"But then I was informed that there was a possibility that Professor Callaghan could have set the fire to fake his death. Sorry but, part of me wishes him dead"

No it’s different, it’s not him.

"You have the right to feel that way. I mean, that would render your brother’s heroic sacrifice senseless" I replied

"Then Aunt Cass told me and said that my brother was in that portal with you! I couldn’t be any happier when I heard the news. My resentment towards your father vanished, because my brother is still alive" Hiro smiled at me

_**KNOCK, KNOCK** _

"Hiro?"

"Tadashi, I’m here"

"Sorry for the intrusion" a young man entered my office

"You must be Mr. Tadashi Hamada?" I reached out to the man who just entered my office

"Yes, and you must be Ms. Abigail Callaghan" the young man greeted back and returned my gesture as we shook hands.

"You know, your father told us, his students, about you Ms. Callaghan" Tadashi said as he approached Hiro

"So how was your conversation with Mr. Krei, Tadashi?" Hiro asked his older brother

"Well, we were just talking on how I can pay him back about the expenses he incurred during my hospitalization"

"So?"

"Mr. Krei said it was fine, but I insisted so I’ll work for him in a four-month contract" Tadashi answered his younger brother’s inquiry.

"Actually Ms. Callaghan here would be my supervisor" Tadashi added as he handed me a piece of folder.

I scanned the contents of the folder the young man handed me.

"Hiro why don’t you wait at the moped, Ms. Callaghan and I have some things to discuss" Tadashi ushered his brother outside my office.

"Wait, I’ll have someone escort you to the parking lot" I speak up as the brothers look at me.

I proceed to approach the hanging office communicator.

"Hello, Mr. Yamamoto" I started, "please escort the younger Hamada to the parking lot. Keep him company until his brother approaches him"

Not a second later a handsome young man escorts the younger Hamada out of my office.

"I really apologize for what my father did to you and your brother" I kneeled and bowed in front of him.

"Wha-" I caught him off guard

"N-no, Ms. Callaghan, you don’t have to do that!" Tadashi said as he approached me and forced me up on my feet.

"Re-really, my apparent death is my own fault. I rushed in to try and save your father. If he has any fault that is when he stole my brother’s invention." Tadashi explained

"You can’t deny the possibility that he may have tried to fake his death to cover his tracks" I shouted

He remained silent.

"Ms. Callaghan, shouldn’t we discuss my work under your supervision?" the young man in front of me said trying to change the topic.

"No this can’t wait! I just learned that my father did something over the line! I can’t bear to forgive myself because his main reason is me! He did all of that because he lost me! My father stole just for me! My father destroyed lots of property just for me! My father killed you just for me! He attempted to kill Mr. Krei because of me!" I ranted

"Ms. Callaghan calm down."

"How can I be calm?! How can I be calm after all he did?!"

"Ms. Callaghan, your father didn’t kill me. There is no evidence that he started the fire to steal my brother’s microbots. Mr. Krei is still alive. Please calm down Ms. Callaghan" Tadashi pleaded, "Take a deep breath"

I followed his instruction

"Now, exhale"

I exhaled

"Inhale"

I inhaled

"Exhale"

I exhaled.

"S-sorry about that" I apologized for my outburst.

"You know, apologizing to everyone that your father might’ve hurt won’t do you any good" He started, "you should try to talk to your father, and ask him"

"I-I can’t bear to look at him anymore" I admitted

"He is still your father. Look at it this way, he loved you more than he loved himself. He did that because he loved you"

I didn’t reply

"Love breeds only two things. Love and Hatred" I heard Tadashi mutter to himself

"Why is that?"

"hmm?"

"Love breeds only two things, Love and Hatred. Why is that?" I asked once more.

"When you love something or somebody, you care for them, thus  _breeding_ love. When you lose that something that is when Hatred is born” The robotics genius in front of me explained.

"I see" I whispered to myself

Maybe, just maybe, I can gather enough courage to face my father.

"So about my work"


	8. Professor Callaghan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the Visitors Big Hero 6 fanfic by Daxie Darlin.

Months has passed since I failed to kill Krei.

Months has passed since I saw my beloved daughter again.

Months has passed since I knew that both my daughter and my most prized student are alive.

Months has passed since I was arrested.

"Mr. Callaghan you have a visitor" A prison guard called out to me.

Who could it be?

Who would visit me?

Me, a criminal, who almost got his most prized student killed

Me, who attempted to kill the man indirectly responsible for Abby’s apparent death.

Seeing that the only way to know who my mysterious visitor is, is to meet him or her, I approached the prison guard and let him handcuff both of my wrists and guide me to the visiting area.

Imagine my surprise when I saw the man behind the glass partition

"Hello Robert, it has been awhile"

"Alistair Krei" I hissed

Yes, my mysterious visitor turned out to be the owner of Krei Tech Industries, Mr. Alistair Krei.

"What do you want Krei? Have you come here to gloat?" I glared at my visitor.

"I’m here to inform you that I informed your daughter about your deeds" the bastard nonchalantly said to me.

"So you’re trying to get her on your side then?!"

"You" the bastard pointed at me, "trying to kill me" he pointed at himself. "Is known to everyone in San Fransokyo. She knew of it three days after she regained consciousness"

"If she knows, then what are you doing here?"

"By informing her about your deeds, I meant, how you affected the entire Hamada family"

"What do you mean?!" I narrowed my eyes, "If she knew, then it wouldn’t be too much to think that I stole the tech"

"Oh no, It isn’t farfetched to think that you came up of the microbots, after all it runs on the principles of robotics you pioneered. Quite ingenious really" the bastard said, still having his poker face.

“ _Want me to show you how I put them together?”_

“ _Hey Genius! He invented them!”_

“ _ha-ha y-you-you’re Robert Callaghan, as in the Robert Callaghan of Callaghan’s laws of robotics”_

"So she knows" I sighed

My chances of interacting with my daughter are getting slimmer as time passes by, but with the revelation that my daughter knows that I not only attempted to kill this bastard in front of me, I also stole a child’s invention and his older brother.

My chances plummeted close to zero.

"I also mentioned that the younger Hamada was fourteen years old when the showroom exploded"

I listened to what other information my bastard of a visitor has to tell me. Frankly he is my very first visitor and my only contact to the outside world as of now.

"Still, you’re pretty cruel Robert, you took away the only family the younger Hamada has left. Didn’t you know the brothers were orphans?"

What?

Tadashi is an orphan?

The Hamada brothers were orphans?

"N-no"

"Frankly I’m shocked, when I did a background check on Mr. Tadashi Hamada, he was apparently only eight years old when his parents died in a robbery" Krei informed me, his poker face still intact.

My eyes widened

Tadashi never mentioned it.

"Doing the math, that would make Hiro three years old when his parents were killed"

My jaws dropped.

Did I-

Did I just kill someone’s only family remaining?

“ _B-but, Ta-tadashi, h-he, y-you!”_

“ _Give me the mask Hiro!”_

“ _He went in there to save you!”_

“ _That was his mistake”_

“ _Baymax… Destroy”_

D-did I just turn into the man who I despised?

"Oh my God"

"Oh my God indeed Robert"

Oh my god

Oh my god

I started to breathe faster

And faster.

I can feel my heart beat going faster and faster and faster

"Robert, hey Robert calm down! Calm down! Guard! The prisoner is having a panic attack!"

I took a very deep breath

"It’s okay, I’m fine now" I said to the approaching guard,

"What else?"

"As you know Mr. Tadashi Hamada was sucked in that prototype portal that was inside the showroom. He didn’t sustain any injuries but he did slip into a coma for a few weeks."

"Anything else about my daughter?" I just looked down. I couldn’t look at my visitor in the eye.

"Well, when she learned that you tried to kill me. She immediately kneeled in front of me while still admitted at the hospital. She would never stop apologizing for your actions"

"She didn’t have to do that. It was not her who did the deed" I muttered

"True, but she said that she being the reason of your revenge-driven scheme is reason enough" Krei replied

"I see"

"I never expected that those chain of events would happen Robert" Krei diverted the topic to that fateful day

"Yeah, expecting things to go smoothly when there were errors in the machine" I sarcastically bit back facing him with narrowed eyes.

"Wait how’d you know that? It was to be kept a secret by anyone in that briefing room, government’s orders" He asked

"Your secretary told me. After Tadashi presented his nurse-bot during the showcase, your secretary approached me and told me everything" I answered

"I really tried to forgive you Krei, but when I heard you didn’t stop the presentation when there were some irregularities made me snap. You deliberately sent my daughter to her death" I hissed

"Robert, it was within the parameters! How was I supposed to know what would happen?" Krei explained himself

"You should’ve stopped it!" I exclaimed

My shoulder was then grabbed by the prison guard in the room, “Professor if you don’t behave or restrain yourself, we’ll suspend your visitation rights”

"No, it’s okay, let him release his frustrations, it would be good for his health" Now I am pitied by the man I sought to kill.

This is very humiliating.

I took a deep breath

"I know I should’ve sent someone else to test it, but your daughter is the only who passed the requirement at that time" Is he really trying to use that card?

"It would be the same, granted that the one who will resent you is not a genius and will try to hire some gunman to snipe you down" I said making him see the ‘What if’ scenario.

"True, but the Hamadas would still be in-tact, you would enjoy your life with your  _remaining_ family left, your daughter” Krei argued

"Why do you care? I don’t need your pity Krei" I hissed at him

"It’s not pity Robert, as much as people despise my line of work, I am still a good person. I take risks Robert, and those risks, were for the company and not for me. I need to take risks for the business" Krei said

"This is what people mistake about businessmen, they think we’re money sucking dirtbags, but we try to help everyone we can. The employees of Krei Tech all depend on the success of the company, if the company goes under, just imagine the families that would starve" He continued

"So?" I asked

"All I’m telling you is that, you might have killed a lot more people indirectly. The company lost so much when you did what you did." Krei replied, "Families are starving, medicines can’t be purchased, and more. Did you know I had to fire more than 500 hundred workers because of your stunt?"

I was speechless at the technicality of the situation

Did I inevitably kill more people than I intended to?

"On another note, I told Abby to visit you here, but she still thinks she can’t face you yet." Krei informed me

"Well it’s been nice talking to you Robert. I’ll visit you some other time" Krei said as he looked at his golden wristwatch and walked away.

* * *

"You have another visitor" The same guard from earlier said to me.

Two visitors in one day? I doubt its Krei.

Guess I’ll have to find out for myself

I let the prison guard handcuff me once again and let him guide me to the visiting area.

My mysterious visitor is very young, who has brown eyes and a messy black hair. Its obvious that the child in front of me is intimidated by the place. He may be a genius, a prodigy but he is only a child. A broken child.

"Hiro"

"Professor Callaghan"

Frankly I’m surprised that he still called me with the title.

"How have you been professor? I hope prison’s treating you well" Hiro’s voice sounded firm and formal

It also carried fake respect.

"Alone?" I asked

"Yes, though Tadashi’s outside the facility"

"So what brings you here?" I inquired

"I’m here to find closure. Tadashi may be alive but you’re still the reason I grieved for his death" Hiro glared at me

"If it helps, I really apologize deeply" I stood up and bowed at my visitor

"It still doesn’t change the fact that you changed me Professor" Hiro narrowed his eyes.

"Neither one of us are the same after all that has happened" I commented

"I may have gotten my daughter back, but I’m here trapped in this facility, paying the price for my deeds" I continued, "You also have your brother back but you were forced to accept our mortality as humans at such a young age"

"I knew about human’s mortality at the age of three Professor"

"But you weren’t attached to them like you were attached to your older brother"

* * *

“ _Oh Tadashi, How is Hiro doing?” I asked my prized student_

“ _Yeah about that, I have to thank you professor. It seems like meeting you was the final push Hiro needed because he wants to join the program!” Tadashi said excitedly, “Hiro really looks up to you professor”_

“ _Really? I guess congratulations are in order? When is he joining?” I asked in curiosity_

“ _He’ll be presenting something in this year’s showcase”_

“ _I see, good idea, even though my certification to allow him to enter the program would have been enough but presenting at the showcase would prove himself to the other faculty” I nodded_

“ _Right?! I can’t wait to have my brother as my schoolmate!” Tadashi exclaimed_

“ _So what kind of tech do you think he’ll come up? I’m sure it’s very different to what you’ll be presenting” I asked_

“ _I already know professor, I won’t spoil the surprise” My student grinned_

“ _You’re proud of him, aren’t you?”_

“ _Yeah, he’s the best little brother any guy could have”_

* * *

"You’re lucky my brother is here, but your apologies won’t bring my brother back had he been really dead!" Hiro’s eyes are now misty

"You could’ve saved him when you found my microbots, instead you chose to save yourself!" Hiro continued

"Huh? Weren’t you thinking that I started the fire?" Now I am confused, almost everybody has been connecting me to the fire.

"There are no evidences found to link you to the fire and explosion professor", He stated, "so I can’t blame you for my brother’s apparent death at that time"

"I really apologize for what happened Hiro. I was just so depressed and felt like a failure as a father" I admitted while I looked at my feet.

"Look, I understand how you felt, you wanted your daughter back just like I wanted my brother back. If only, if only I was able to grip Tadashi’s hand that night a little tighter, I probably would ignored everything and left you to your designs."

"Thankfully Tadashi’s with me, he can help me get over this and move on. Let’s talk again sometime in better circumstances Professor"

And with that my young visitor left.

He is lucky to have had friends like them, but I didn’t have anyone I could turn to

"It’s just heartbreaking that the person my brother and I looked up to would only leave my brother to die" was the last sentence I heard from the boy before I was escorted back to my cell

* * *

"You have another visitor Professor" the same prison guard said

What’s going on here?

Three visitors in a day?

I sighed and let the prison guard handcuff me once again.

And when I arrived

"Abby?"

"Dad?"

My third visitor of the day turned out to be my beloved daughter.

Tears formed in my eyes as I saw my daughter again since I found out she was alive.

"It has been a while dad" Tears are falling from her eyes.

"Yes, I know sweetheart. I missed you so much" My open right hand is touching the glass and Abigail’s open left hand is also touching the glass. The closest thing we can get to holding hands.

"I missed you too daddy" she replied back.

"So, what brings you here Abby?" I asked in curiosity

"What? Is it bad for me to visit my dad?" She replied

"No, no, I’m just curious is all"

"Actually dad, please tell me. Why’d you try to kill Mr. Krei"

So the fated question came.

"I thought I had lost you forever sweetie" I answered her, "At first I thought it was an accident but when Krei’s secretary informed me, weeks ago, of the errors that occurred during the experiment, I just couldn’t help myself but snap" I admitted

"I do not know the pain you felt when you lost me daddy, but you went ahead and stole an innocent’s tech" Abby said, "and might’ve killed his older brother"

"But if, but if I didn’t test the portal then you wouldn’t be here right? You wouldn’t grieve about having to bury your daughter right daddy?" She asked looking into a ‘what-if’ scenario

"True but someone else could have done the same thing if the same events would occur"

She looked dejected at that.

"Actually daddy, the Mr. Krei and that boy, Tadashi, told me to speak to you so that I can have closure and know your side of the story" My daughter admitted.

"I thought I would hate you forever after knowing what you did. Knowing how you affected a child’s life because of revenge. But I just can’t" Abigail bursted into tears.

"When Tadashi said that you’ve done it because you loved me. That’s when I made the decision to visit you today dad"

Is my daughter crushing on Tadashi?

"He said love only breeds two things. Love and Hatred" Abigail quoted the older Hamada brother.

"Why?" I asked in curiosity.

"He said that when we love something we take care of it, hence breeding love but when the thing we treasure the most is lost or destroy. That’s when hate is born"

Wow, Tadashi is wise beyond his years

"That’s why I’ll always love you dad no matter what happened" Abigail said stood up from her chair

I felt fear rising in my heart.

What if she doesn’t visit me again?

What if everything she said was all just an act?

What if

"Will you visit again?" I asked, hoping the answer is in my favor

"Of course! I would visit you when I can, you’ll always be my dad and I’ll always love you"

* * *

"Professor Callaghan you have another visitor" the same prison guard said

I stood up and got my wrists handcuffed and let him guide me to the visiting area.

Seriously what is with today?

This is the fourth one in a single day.

"Hello Professor!"

My eyes widened at my fourth visitor

It’s my most prized student at SFIT

Tadashi Hamada

He bowed to me as a sign of respect

"Hello Tadashi How’re you?" I asked the boy in front of me

"I heard what happened professor" He bluntly stated

Is he gonna express hatred to me?

For failing to save him in that fire?

Yes, I did try to save him in that fire

* * *

“ _Professor! Professor Callaghan!” Tadashi shouted_

_He heard a beam crack over him._

_He looked up and saw a beam fall over his head._

_With his Karate-induced reflexes, he was able to dodge the burning part of the building._

“ _Professor!” Tadashi shouted once more_

“ _Cough, cough” Tadashi coughed after inhaling to much smoke_

“ _Professor, where are you!”_

“ _Tadashi?” the Professor’s and Student’s gazes met._

“ _What are you doing here?!” Callaghan shouted_

“ _I’m here to save you Professor!” Tadashi shouted_

_Then debris from above fell and blocked the only exit left._

_Professor Callaghan put on Hiro’s neurocranial transmitter_

“ _Professor! Above you!” Tadashi alerted the professor about the falling debris above him._

_Professor Callaghan made a move to cover his head and defend himself from the debris and the microbots shielded him._

“ _Tadashi reach out for the microbots! I’m going to pull you in!”_

_Then the unexpected happened. Tadashi got pulled in by gravity coming from the side._

_Tadashi got stuck to a wall like someone superglued him to the wall._

“ _Tadashi try your best to grab you little brother’s bots!” Professor Callaghan shouted_

_The only thing preventing him from getting sucked himself is because of the microbots themselves._

_Then the wall broke, sucking Tadashi into the portal just like how Abigail was dead inside that same portal._

* * *

"Why didn’t you tell anyone Professor?" Tadashi asked

"Tell what?" I asked

"Tell them that you tried to save me in that fire"

"Tell me Tadashi, would your brother have believed it? If you truly know everything. Then you must know that he tried to kill me over your death" I informed him.

"They did tell me that. But that was because you acted like you dismissed my sacrifice for you" Tadashi started, "If you had told Hiro that you tried to save me, then he might not have tried to kill you"

"That’s where you’re wrong Tadashi, your brother loved you so much, the thought of me surviving and you not around has already done more damage to his heart" I informed my visitor.

"If I had told Hiro that he would only respond to me by saying I was lying and I didn’t care about you"

"That is presumptuous of you Professor" Tadashi said, "You give my brother too little credit. You’re acting like you and he would have the same mindset"

"What was I supposed to think? He and I lost someone we loved dearly" I said.

"You’ve proven my point, when Hiro discovered that you were reproducing his microbots he reported to the police and hasn’t made the connection yet between his rogue microbots and the fire" Tadashi informed

"Tho as one would expect, no one believed my brother. They even attributed it to you using ESP" Tadashi chuckled at the force’s stupidity.

"That was because he hasn’t made the connection yet"

"And when he did connect the dots, all he could ever think was putting you in prison because I quote ‘Kabuki man is responsible for Tadashi’s and Professor Callaghan’s death!’" Tadashi supplied more information.

"He still didn’t know that I was Kabuki man" I argued

"True, while I may not know what Hiro could’ve done if you had told him that you tried to save him. You should have at least tried to tell him that"

"In actuality I only remembered what happened in that fire yesterday" my visitor admitted, "frankly I was surprised why you didn’t insist and say that you didn’t set that fire or explosion"

"It’s to…" I started, since I won’t be seeing this brilliant boy anymore, might as well admit it

"To repent from failing to save you"

"Excuse me?" Tadashi said

"You were sucked into some portal Tadashi! I could’ve saved you! But I was too late! It may have been right to say that I killed you in that fire!"

"That’s just wrong professor, you didn’t have control over the situation." Tadashi informed me

"No control? I was able to save myself! How was I not in control?!"

"No one expected that portal to open when the fire started professor. I doubt that you started the fire yourself. So you weren’t in control of the situation professor"

"You died in the same way my daughter did Tadashi! I treated you like the son I never had! What do you think I felt when I saw you getting sucked into that blasted portal that bastard Krei brought to the showroom!"

"I could’ve just immediately grabbed you when I wore your brother’s transmitter!"

"Professor Calm down. Please calm down"

"How can I calm down when I failed to save the two people that mattered? Not to mention I left young little Hiro family-less."

"How’d you know we’re orphans professor?" Tadashi asked

"Someone slipped and told me earlier" I lied, in fact Krei gave me the information

"I see, look as things goes. I’m alive, your daughter’s alive. No one is dead Professor"

"One more thing professor, why’d you try to kill my friends when they were trying to stop you from killing Mr. Krei?"

"I was not trying to kill them, I meant to immobilize them." I said.

"You tried to smash them flat"

"That hammer I formed was my anger given form but I intended to trap them"

"I only intended to kill Krei and only Krei"

"I see, I’ll visit you some other time Professor"

"Yeah, I hope you’ll forgive me Tadashi." I muttered

"If its forgiveness from me Professor. If you meant forgiveness from my younger brother. I’m sure he’ll be able to forgive you eventually. He just needs more time"


	9. Hiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning for Everyone, there are some fictitious use of Science in this particular chapter, especially since it talks about Diamonds and Acids and Bases and whatnot. I am no expert in those fields.

Three days has passed since Tadashi started working for Krei Tech Industries in a four-month contract.

I’ve always told him that he doesn’t need to work for Krei, but my brother, being the goody-two-shoes that he is, wanted to pay Mr. Krei for the expenses the CEO of Krei tech incurred for his hospitalization. He also doesn’t want Aunt Cass and himself to be indebted monetary or otherwise.

Since then, I’ve been working on his own set of armor, knowing him, he’d join our team if only to keep me out of trouble.

So first order of business, upgrading everyone else’s armors.

I called up everyone to give me their suits for some more upgrades, and an hour later they arrived Gogo even wanted to interrogate me, but since it was a school night, she decided to leave it for now.

I looked at the suits that the team had left in the garage.

"Hmm"

Since Tadashi was almost killed in a fire.

Then a fire proof armor is in order.

I wonder if there’s a chemical present to make our armors fire proof or at least fire resistant.

* * *

I went to SFIT the next day to attend my classes.

Aha! There’s Honey.

"Hey Honey!" I called out to my friend as I approached her.

"Hey Hiro! I heard your brother’s working at Krei Tech?!" huh? News sure flies fast.

"It’s just for four months. You know Mr. Krei did pay for my brother’s hospitalization" I said

"Huh? Didn’t Mr. Krei pay for the hospital bills since, Professor Callaghan’s main plan was to kill him and we saved him as a sign of gratitude?"

"That’s what I told Tadashi but no, he wants to pay it back" She chuckled at my response.

"Well that’s just like him" She said conclusively, "So what is it?"

"Umm, well, do you know if there chemicals that can make something like a metal or cloth fire-proof?" I asked

"Fireproofing products don’t exist Hiro, but fire-resisting products do exist" She said

"I see, what chemicals are needed to make, let’s say, my clothes fire resistant?" I asked

"Come to the lab during lunch, I’ll show you"

The school bell rang

"See you later Hiro!" she said as she kissed my cheeks.

* * *

I went to the lab and Honey is already there wearing her laboratory gown

"Hiro! Over here!" She called out to me in such a joyful manner

I immediately went to her side, she shoved me another lab gown

"Can we use your lab space?" she whispered

"Yeah, sure" I agreed

I led her to my lab space and let her in.

"So why do we need all this privacy?" I asked in confusion

"I was able to successfully create a formula to make things fire proof" Honey Lemon confessed

"That’s sick Honey! So why the secrecy?" I asked

"Well, I was planning to patent it in the future after I graduate" she said still as joyous as ever.

"Are you sure, you’re okay with sharing this kind of secret with me?" I asked

"Sure!" she bubbly said

"When were you able to create the formula Honey?" I inquired, quiet interested in her discovery.

"Two weeks after your brother’s apparent death." She said as her smile disappeared for a moment but it reappeared as if her moment of sadness didn’t even happen.

"I wanted to make a formula that would help people like firefighters" she admitted

"Huh, I guess it was presumptuous of me to think Aunt Cass and I were the only ones grieving for his death" I muttered.

"No it’s not Hiro" She knelt down to my level, "You and your brother only had each other when you both became orphans. You were with each other through thick and thin. We only meet him afterwards"

"Still to assume everyone was just acting just to give out sympathy to the grieving family is very bad on my part" I admitted.

I mean c’mon, everyone had moved on after Tadashi was presumed dead.

I can’t help but think that.

The only person I know was grieving was Aunt Cass

Because I sometimes catch her breaking down in the kitchen when she thought I was asleep, it also doesn’t help that I’m making things worse for her. With me not eating and all.

"Yes it may have been bad on your part but remember you’re only fourteen years old. You lost your parents when you were three. Your only pillar of strength has just been taken away from you. It’s understandable for you to act that way" She said to me, her smile never leaving her face. As if she was comforting me.

I hugged her tightly. “Thanks, I needed that”

"Well then, what do you want me to make first a chemical for fire resistance or for fireproofing?" She asked as she arranged her test tubes and flasks on an empty table.

"Let’s go with the chemical to make things fire resistant" I suggested

She then proceeds to explain how Chemical A and Chemical B are needed to be dissolved in water to have the effect.

"Then you need to mix the two together" she said as she put the two chemicals from separate beakers are put into one beaker.

She let the chemical boil for two minutes and put in a bottle with spray cap.

She then sprayed all of it unto one of her spare clothes.

"Well then let’s test this"

The two of us went to the lab’s furnace and dumped the experimented object inside.

After two minutes we retrieved her clothing from the furnace. The clothing had some minor burns here and there but is relatively unharmed.

"Awesome!" I said with excitement

We went back inside my space and there she started on the fireproofing a cloth.

She began to explain how three Chemicals should all be mixed together before mixing with water.

She then grates a diamond piece she had on her person.

"Wait, wait, wait… don’t tell me…" I trailed off

Sensing what my unspoken question is, she answered, “I acquired this diamond for my Chemistry classes” as cheerful as ever.

Seriously, even I know how expensive diamond is and she’s just grating it with a diamond grater?

Wait, where did she even get a grater with diamonds as the blades?

She then mixed the chemicals and water together before adding the diamond particles she grated earlier.

The diamond particles dissolved when they were dropped into the solution.

She then sprayed some soap on another piece of spare clothing.

She let the chemical boil for two minutes.

She washed another spray bottle and put the chemical solution into it.

Before spraying the chemical solution on the clothing.

"We’ll leave it here to dry." She then grabbed her boxed lunch from her bag after stripping off the lab gown she had on.

I too stripped my lab gown and set it aside and got my own boxed lunch.

"Hiro?" I heard my older brother call out to me

"Tadashi I’m here" I let Tadashi know where I am

Tadashi went inside my lab space.

"Where were you bonehead?! I thought something was wrong because I saw you running once lunch started"

"I wanted to test something, I even consulted Honey about it actually" I replied truthfully

"I see, so another side project?" Tadashi asked as I started eating my lunch

"Yep, Baymax is our joint side project, well technically It’s still your main project and I’m just helping out"

"I see if you need anything, I’ll be at my lab space" Tadashi went outside

"Sure"

"Say Hiro, why are you asking for fireproofing and fire resistance for clothes?" Honey Lemon asked me in curiosity.

"Actually, our suits aren’t exactly equipped for the superheroics that we do, so I’m thinking of making them fireproof" I shared

"True, but why keep it a secret from your brother?" Honey asks

"I kinda don’t want him with us in our  _nightlife_  per se”

"He’ll want to be in the group Hiro, knowing him, he’d insist"

"I know, that’s why I am already preparing for that event."

"You really think ahead, don’t you Hiro?" She giggled

* * *

I met with Tadashi that afternoon after classes, just before he departs for work

"Okay Hiro, Tell Aunt Cass that I may not be able to join you guys during dinner"

"Yeah Bro, but will you be home before midnight?"

"I’ll try"

"Okay, I’m off"

"Take care!"

I then went inside the lab and found Honey Lemon already in her lab gown.

"Perfect timing Hiro, the solution has just dried on the cloth." She said as she hugged me

After wearing the lab gown myself, we immediately dumped the cloth in the furnace and let it burn for an hour.

We retrieved it and unsurprisingly, there are no burns on the cloth at all

"Amazing!"

"Now Hiro, this is still not fire proof. It is just highly fire resistant that’s a lot more expensive than the first one I presented with all the diamonds and all"

"I know…"

Fred would come to the rescue I’m sure.

* * *

The next day

With Fred’s help, I was able to coat our suits, including Tadashi’s soon-to-be suit, with fireproof coating.

As I found out, Honey was able to make an acid solution that could even melt diamond.

That’s why she sprayed a soap solution first before spraying the chemical solution, before.

Heh no matter how strong the acid, its only weakness is a simple basic solution.

"Hey Fred, is it really okay? I mean, I know you’re rich and all, but giving us a 7200 carat of pure diamond  _for free_  is a bit much”

"Yeah, but remember all superheroes without superpowers were super-duper rich or had assistance from super-duper rich friends for their superheorics." Fred informed

"Like Johnny Spark who owns Sparkling Marketing from MVL comics and Truce Bayne who owns Bayne Technologies from Dark Side Comics" He continued as he put on different poses for every comic book character he mentioned.

"You and your comic books, but is Mr. Lee okay with this?"

"Yeah, dad was the one who suggested to give you the diamond" Fred informed

I knelt in front with my head down before Fred

"Thank you Fred, really thank you" I profusely thanked my comic book addict friend

"Whoa-whoa little man! Calm down, I said it’s alright" Fred forced me on my feet

"Tho if there is one thing… Can I request to shoot ice or turn things into ice?" Fred requested

Whoa, now it would be  _cool_  to see Fred shoot out ice or could turn things to ice with a touch, but the lethality of it is rather concerning.

"How about you shoot pressurized water instead? And Tadashi’ll control the water you shoot" I slipped an information

"Whoa! Tadashi gets to join us! Super cool!" Fred enthusiastically announced

"Quiet!" I whispered, as I covered his mouth with my hands, "He doesn’t know that yet! I plan on refusing him to join the group but I know him and he’ll insist"

"o-okay, so you’re just being prepared when the time comes? Cool"

"So what do you mean with Tadashi controlling the water I shoot?" Fred asked confused

"Well, since the fire, I kinda figured that him having pyrokinesis would traumatize him, and we already have a pyromaniac on the team"

"hehehehe"

"So why not give him water based powers?"

"Whoa you created a tech that could simulate hydrokineses?! Awesome!" Fred jumped in joy

"No, I haven’t perfected it yet. The premise is how magnetic water works and how negatively charged metals works on water." I explained

"Still that is revolutionary. You’re almost there"

"Not really, the tech can only attract or repel water, it can’t freeze water or make a water whip like some cartoon-show"

"Aaah. The show from The Bricking Doleon Channel where element-kinesers are the people who can control the elements" Fred started

"And Water-kinesers can control water at a molecular level, they can even freeze heck even control water in the air" Fred finished

"That’s where I got the idea for Tadashi’s powers, but water-kinesing is a lot harder if there isn’t any water nearby." I sighed, "But you came up of an idea to shoot ice, so I guess another thank you is in order"

I bowed one more time

"Well, shooting water is also good especially if there’s teamwork in there!" Fred announced loudly!

If there is one thing Fred really likes in Superhero comic books, it’s the team up stories.

"Thank you Fred, this really helps out a lot." I bowed one more time

"You’re welcome. Anything for you Hiro and anything for Tadashi. If it helps protecting him and us from potential danger, I’m willing to help" Fred put his right hand my left shoulder, in a rare moment of seriousness.

Fred then left the garage, as I continued on with installing the air filtration system on the helmets.

Now for Wasabi’s and Honey Lemon’s air filtration…

How to install this…

After some brainstorming, I managed to install an air filtration system on Wasabi’s headgear and Honey Lemon’s helmet.

I finished the upgrades for our suits at 12:00 noon, and yes there were no classes today.

I started on negatively charging a metal and moved it near a bucket of water I prepared earlier.

I held the negatively charged metal over the water, and sure enough the water in the bucket started rising.

"Water attraction check" I mused

I then got back to my workstation and positively charged another metal

I positioned it in a standing position.

I put on a video camera nearby to observe every angle.

I splashed some water on the metal, and not a single droplet of water is on the metal.

When I checked the video recording, it’s as if there’s an invisible wall that had prevented the water from making contact with the metal.

"Water repulsion check"

* * *

It was already 7 pm by the time I finished everything.

I still need to perfect them.

"After all…" I started to voice my thoughts

"Hamada Brothers rule number 457: Hamada Brothers only show their work to the outside world when it’s ready"

"Hiro! Dinner’s ready!"


	10. Tadashi

"Let’s call it a day Mr. Hamada and continue next week" Ms. Callaghan said as she tidied her table.

It has been five days since I started working for Krei Industries at my insistence to pay for the expenses Mr. Krei incurred when he paid for my hospital bills.

"Yes, I’m just cleaning my space" I replied

"I’m curious to know as to how you are able to manage your school work and your part time job here?" Ms. Callaghan inquired

"Oh nothing, I’m just pulling all-nighters here and there. It helps to have a genius younger brother and me being a fast learner." I answered in a light tone as I put one last trash from the table to the trash bin.

"No seriously, how are you able to manage that?"

"I don’t know Ms. Callaghan, the institute’s been giving me placement tests this week and last week. They’re trying to see if they should reinstate me back to my level or I should repeat a year because of my  _excused_  absences” I replied as tied the black trash bag close.

"I really apologize for that"

"Like I told you before Ms. Callaghan, it’s my fault for running into that fire" I said as I approached my supervisor and looked at her in the eye.

"Ma’am, a Hiro Hamada wishes to enter your office" the office’s communicator blared

"Let him in Mr. Yamamoto" Ms. Callaghan gave her permission

"It seems your brother is here" Ms. Callaghan commented as she put a few things from her table to her shoulder bag.

"Tadashi?" I heard my younger brother just outside the office.

"What are you doing here Hiro? It’s late" I laid out that simple fact to him.

The door opened and Hiro went inside.

"Got caught up in my side project" Hiro replied to my inquiry, "and since it’s usually the time for you get out of work, I figured I’d go home with you" He got himself inside the office.

"Did someone come with you?" I asked

It’s pretty late and frankly Hiro and late night strolls are the bane of my existence with him botfighting and all

"Yeah, Wasabi drove me here" Hiro replied

"I see" I replied

I made a mental note to thank the big guy the next time I see him.

"Mr. Hamada lock the doors once you’re finished with your task. I need to be somewhere. See you next week" My supervisor said as she left the office.

I nodded in response.

"Hiro wait for a while, I need to finish printing these blueprints before we go home"

"Sure bro" Hiro replied as he sat on my seat.

"So how’s that side project you were working?" I inquired my brother.

Really he always looked like he was in a hurry.

"It’s coming along nicely, but can’t reveal it yet."

"Why not?"

"Hamada Brothers rule number 457"

"Not yet tested?"

"Yeah, I’m sure there’s bound to be some quirks that needed to be fixed." Hiro answered

Once the printing finished, I set it down on Ms. Callaghan’s table for her to see next week then I picked up my satchel.

"Did you inform Aunt Cass you’ll be joining me today?" I asked

"Yeah I did" Hiro stood up from the chair he was sitting on

"I see" I said as I nodded in approval.

"C’mon Hiro lets go home" I motioned my younger brother to follow me and switched the office’s lights off

Hiro followed me as I got outside.

I locked the door after we were both outside the office.

"Umm, Tadashi…" Hiro trailed off

I looked at him, he has that worried look on his face.

"What’s wrong?" I asked in worry

"C-can we spar after dinner?"

Wow, it has been awhile since he asked me that.

"Is it that bad?"

"N-no, not really, its that I… I…" Hiro seems to hold back.

"Okay, frankly I need to stretch my body too and a spar is a good way to stretch them" I cut him off

I don’t want him to tell me if he’s not ready.

* * *

_Tadashi just got home from school when he went inside the room he shared with his brother._

“ _Hiro! I’m home!” Tadashi called out_

_As soon as he entered the room he shared with his brother, he witnessed his little brother with a razor in hand about to cut his wrists._

_Tadashi immediately dashed towards his little brother, swatted the razor from his hands._

_This action startled little Hiro, who is only nine years old._

“ _Hiro! What are you doing?!” Tadashi asked in panic._

“ _Tada-nii?”_

_Hiro’s next action was hugging his big brother tightly._

“ _T-they hurt me Tadashi, they hurt me, at first it was harmless teasing b-but, they got jealous and started shoving me inside lockers and locking me in them!” Hiro sobbed._

_Tadashi was seeing red now, he imagined every single thing that happened to him before he took up karate, happening to Hiro now, and it just made his blood boil._

“ _Tell me who is it Hiro, tell me!” Tadashi hissed in anger._

_His eyes narrowed at Hiro_

“ _Nii-chan, you’re scaring me” Hiro muttered as tears formed in his eyes_

_Tadashi’s eyes became soft as response._

“ _Please tell me Hiro, who is hurting you?”_

“ _I-I can’t”_

“ _Please tell me Hiro!”_

“ _I can’t big bro, i-it would only be worse for me”_

_Tadashi suddenly got a bright idea._

“ _Hiro follow me”_

_Hiro gave his brother a confused look but followed nonetheless_

_They arrived at the garage where Tadashi and Hiro would be working on inventions._

“ _If you won’t tell me who’s hurting you, I should at least teach you how to defend yourself” Tadashi said as he stripped his clothes and put on his Karate gi, with a green belt._

“ _Here wear this” Tadashi tossed to Hiro a pair of jogging pants and cotton-type shirt._

_And so Tadashi taught Hiro the Karate moves he knows._

_Days passed and Tadashi has kept teaching his younger brother everything he knew of Karate for beginners._

* * *

"So are you bullied at SFIT while any of our friends or I’m not near you?" I asked to which Hiro shook his head in response, but that worried look is still there.

I got on my moped

"C’mon Hiro, hop on" I motioned for my brother to ride on my moped, to which my brother obliged.

And so we drove back home.

"C’mon Hiro, talk to me, what’s wrong?" I whispered, not really intending Hiro to hear what I said.

"I’m just frustrated"

"What is frustrating my brother?" I asked, prying for more information since he started talking.

"It’s nothing"

"It can’t be nothing if you go as far as to ask me for a spar!"

"What? I can’t ask my brother to spar in karate from time to time?" Hiro said in a jovial tone.

"No it’s not that, usually it’s me who’s asking for a spar, and when you do ask for it, it’s because something’s troubling you" I replied as I continue to look ahead and drive.

"You know pretty me well huh. Don’t you niichan?"

"Of course I do bonehead, I was always there with you since mom brought you home after she gave birth to you" I replied, "So what’s wrong?"

"I-I’m not ready to tell yet"

(line break)

_The next time Tadashi saw the exact same face on his little brother was when he was 15 and Hiro was 10._

_Though this time Hiro was sitting in front of the door, as if waiting for Tadashi to enter the room._

“ _Tada-nii, Can we spar?”_

“ _Yeah… What’s wrong?”_

_Hiro’s response was him looking at the ground_

“ _After dinner how’s that sound?”_

“ _Yeah”_

_After dinner, the Hamada Brothers decided to go to the garage_

_Hiro immediately changed his clothes to a shirt and jogging pants._

“ _Slow down there bonehead, you must always wait an hour after eating before sparring” Tadashi said as soon as he saw Hiro go to the center and took a fighting stance._

“ _Say Hiro, why don’t I enroll you to a formal Karate class?” Tadashi asked as he sat on the nearby chair_

_Hiro only shook his head response._

“ _Why? They could teach you efficiently there”_

“ _Dashi won’t be the one teaching me” He squatted on the garage’s floor_

“ _You bonehead, I can still teach you but there are times I won’t be able to” Tadashi messed with his hair._

“ _So were you bullied again?” Tadashi said as he stripped his top and pants and put on his gi._

_Hiro’s only response was going into a fighting stance_

_Hiro took the offensive and attacked Tadashi with a bunch of kicks and punches to which Tadashi effectively blocked or dodged them._

_After dodging a frontal kick, Tadashi forced Hiro in a defensive position as he attacked his younger brother with his own barrage of kicks and punches._

_Hiro clumsily blocked or dodged them all, but he blocked or dodged them nonetheless._

_This continued on with the occasional “Hahs! And Gahs!” from both boys._

“ _Today my classmates has accused me of cheating so I had to retake a test today” Hiro admitted as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead._

_Both boys bowed in front of each other as a sign of respect and thanks for the spar._

_(_ line break)

After dinner, both Hiro and I are dressed in our gis and took our fighting stances.

"You ready?" I asked

"I was born ready!" Hiro replied in a cocky tone.

He wasted no time in barraging me with kicks. Five towards my left, four in front of me and six towards my right.

I expertly blocked all of them with kicks and block stances.

"You’ve gotten quite good while I was away" I complimented my younger brother.

"Well, I’ve been going back to dojo for some training. Sensei let me release some of my frustrations after you slipped into a coma" Hiro admitted as he blocked a side kick from courtesy of me.

He sent a front kick to me in retaliation, “Wow for someone who should be rusty at this, you’re pretty good!”

"Hey! I’m not  _that_  rusty!” I gave him an indignant reply as I blocked the kick he sent my way.

"Oh really?" Hiro suddenly ducked and performed a sweep.

I saw the attack coming, so I jumped in order to dodge the said attack.

"You thought that was gonna catch me off guard huh Hiro?" I asked as regained my footing and performed a knife hand.

Hiro ducked to dodge my attack.

A few more hours of sparring later.

"Boys! Go to sleep once you’re done!" Aunt Cass shouted as she turned the lights off in the Café.

"Yes Aunt Cass!" Hiro and I replied in unison.

"So are you going to bed? For a growing boy such as yourself, you need a precise and accurate amount of sleep"

"Ugh Tadashi, don’t treat me like a baby!" Came Hiro’s indignant reply to my advice.

"And for you its eight hours of sleep" I completely ignored his reply.

When a look of realization dawned on Hiro.

"Tadashi! You’re a genius!" Hiro suddenly hugged me.

That caught me off guard.

"Yes, I already know that Hiro, but why exactly?"

"It’s a secret" He replied as he stripped the top of his gi.

"fine" I relented

“ _Arigatou nii-chan”_

“ _Douitashimashite otouto”_


	11. The Team

"Hey Wasabi!" I heard Hiro call out to me

I turned to him as he approached me.

"Can you help me with something at the garage after classes?"

What could a robotics genius want my help with?

"Sure, what can I help you with" I asked with curiosity.

"Just go to the garage later and you’ll see!" He said as he hurried run past me, hurrying to his next class.

* * *

Later that day, I went to the Hamada Residence’s garage and found the place already clean and neat.

"No offense Wasabi but I kinda figured that you’d be distracted if the garage would be untidy" I found Hiro behind me with dirt all over his thin and shirtless body.

"No its okay, you’re probably right" I said in reply

I mean I did insist on following the traffic rules despite a mad man in a kabuki mask chasing and trying to kill us.

"So? What did you want?"

* * *

"Mr. Hamada, Mr. Krei has called for you", Ms. Callaghan said to me as I continued to draw on a piece of paper.

"He asked me to bring you to him. Shall we go?" She asked me

"Yes, in a moment" I replied as I neatly folded the paper and put the pen I was using inside the drawer.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Hamada" Mr. Krei greeted me as I entered the office of the CEO.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Krei" I bowed and greeted at my superior at the same time.

"Now, we’re in a business mood, Mr. Hamada, so shouldn’t it be Good Morning?" Mr. Krei corrected me

"Right, Good Morning Mr. Krei" Mr. Krei just nodded as I corrected myself.

"I think congratulations are in order for being reinstated back to your level"

Mr. Krei held out his hand for me shake, which I gladly complied.

"Thank You"

"I actually want to talk to you about that" Mr. Krei started, "It has come to my attention that you’re bombarded with homework now" He finished

"Yes that’s true Mr. Krei"

"And I know how hard it is to balance school work and your jobs"

Jobs? As far as I know this is my only job.

I stayed silent just in case.

"Frankly speaking, for you to be able to pay your debt, I want you to sell your rights of your robotic nurse over to me, but it appears that your brother has found a more interesting approach to your robot. I heard he sold it to a superhero team"

So he thinks that I don’t know eh?

"Instead of you working under the company for four months with Ms. Callaghan as your supervisor, what do you say you become our male model for our latest laptop?"

Model?

Me? A model?

"M-me a male model sir?"

"Oh don’t be modest now, I already have a lot of female employees who’d faint at seeing your face"

I can feel myself blush.

This is really embarrassing.

"There are also some males with bleeding noses when they see you pass by them"

So I’ve got another fanclub here at Krei tech? As if I needed another one.

"Some even had the gall to use the company’s security cameras to take photos of you shirtless"

Frankly speaking, I feel rather sexually harassed, I mean, people are already undressing me with their eyes when I walk by their line of sight and the photographs are mere proof that they’ll be promoted to the next level.

"Don’t worry Mr. Hamada, those employees found guilty on spying were suspended" Mr. Krei quipped as he handed me the photographs he confiscated.

The photographs are of me shirtless as I tried to repair and upgrade a machine at the engineering department.

"Aaaah the problems of being a handsome and a fit young man" Mr. Krei muttered to himself, but it was enough for me to hear. His face has that teasing grin.

* * *

"So kid, what’d you need me for?" I called out as I chewed another gum.

He approached me earlier asking me to come to the garage after classes.

"So you too huh?" I heard Wasabi say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Wasabi tinkering on some sort of white helmet that has a really familiar shape.

"Hey Gogo!" I saw Hiro approach me.

Hiro is wearing his usual attire aside from the red sleeveless shirt he’s wearing.

"I was just wondering, how do you stop yourself from crashing into something with your wheels?"

"What is this about?" I asked as I raised my left eyebrow.

* * *

"So what do you say Mr. Hamada?" Mr. Krei asked once more.

Frankly, All I do in my new job is just to pose next to a laptop, assuming if I do accept it. I can even study while at work.

"Let me think about it Mr. Krei"

"I’ll give you until tomorrow to decide, you may continue your tasks now" Mr. Krei said as he dismissed me.

I went out of the office, and I saw my supervisor waiting for me outside.

"So what did boss say to you?"

"He’s offering me to transfer me to the modeling department" I replied nonchalantly.

"Oh! Good choice, so did you accept?" Ms. Callaghan smiled

"I don’t know, I kind of don’t want any more members of my rabid fanclub at school" I chuckled nervously.

"Look at it this way, you can have more time studying for your lessons when you’re just going to work for photo shoots. With your looks, you’ll have little to no time hanging out with a makeup artist" She supplied.

"I don’t know, I’m kinda comfortable with my current work" I rubbed the back of my head as we continued walking

"But sooner or later that’ll take a toll on you, especially at the time you usually check out"

"True, but"

"I know your concerns, but the risks to your studies, in which you have a great future in, is something we can’t risk" My supervisor cut me off from continuing my reply.

"I already got it burned when I was declared dead, nothing would be different" Tadashi muttered.

"No you did not, you just have a big heart to save your professor that’s all"

* * *

At Hiro’s request, I came to his and his brother’s garage after classes.

He said that he needed my help in something.

So here I am watching Wasabi tinker some wires on a forearm guard and Gogo riding on some sort of hoverboard.

"Hiya Honey!" I heard Fred call me from behind.

"So the gang’s all here huh?" Fred continued as he stood by my side.

"Hey Honey, hey Fred!" Hiro greeted us as he approached us.

"Hey Honey, Fred!" Both Gogo and Wasabi glanced at us for a moment then continued on doing what they were doing.

"So Hiro, what’s all these?" Fred asked as he gestured to the cluster mess the garage was in.

"Remember the other day? Well I managed to create a full set of armor for Tadashi, thing is, it has some glitches here and there. So I asked for help to the people who are majoring in these kind of stuff" Hiro revealed.

"Hey Honey is there something flammable that won’t run out immediately?"

"There is… but"

* * *

"Do you really think I should accept it?" I asked my supervisor as I sat down on my chair and faced the computer assigned to me

"You’ve got nothing to lose and you get a lot of benefits" My supervisor replied.

"True, but… people are gonna look at my body, next thing I know I’ll be a sex icon"

"Tadashi, you’re overreacting, it’ll just be for four months." She chuckled

"I still have to run this down with my aunt and Hiro."

"Remember that you only have until tomorrow to decide. In fact, why don’t you go home earlier than usual?"

"I think I will, I still need a lot of catching up to do" I smiled at her, as I started cleaning my table


	12. Baymax

"This is Tadashi Hamada." Tadashi said as he held upa piececardboard

"And this is Hiro Hamada." Hiro added, also holding a piece of cardboard.

Tadashi’s cardboard had the words “Creator: Robotics Project Test # 85” written in white, while Hiro’s cardboard has the words “Baymax Recreation Test # 85” written in white.

"This is the 85th test of my Robotics project." Tadashi narrated, still holding the cardboard.

"Codenamed Baymax". Hiro continued.

The room they were in was Tadashi’s lab space at SFIT’s Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab.

The things inside Tadashi’s lab space were scattered.

Tools were everywhere, so much so that if Wasabi ever saw the mess, he would spend hours rearranging everything.

The only notable things were the two futons in the center of the lab.

It was probably where the brothers slept if they ever decide to sleep at the lab.

"Ow" both Hamadas said, not with a painful expression, but with a hopeful tone.

On cue the red charging station opened and a white vinyl object inflated and formed a familiar shape.

"Hello Hiro, Hello Tadashi" Baymax greeted his creators.

Hiro immediately hugged the robot and Tadashi watched the scene unfold with a contented smile on his face. They stayed in that position for a few seconds.

Hiro then grabbed his brother’s wrists and forced him to join in on the hug. Tadashi didn’t comment, but he was glad Hiro decided to let him join.

"Scan us" Tadashi ordered as soon as he and Hiro were untangled from the robot’s hug.

"Your melatonin levels are low, but your dopamine levels are high. This indicates that you are happy but you lack sleep. I suggest a minimum of eight hours of rest." Baymax said, his voice cheery as he gave his diagnosis and suggested the preferred remedy.

"Well first test and he already works" Hiro chuckled

"It’s probably thanks to the things I learned from the first 84 tests" Tadashi chuckled also.

"Hiro, Tadashi is here." Hiro’s eyes widened at this, but his mouth quickly formed a smile.

"Yes he is Baymax," Hiro chuckled as a single tear slid down his cheek, "Yes he is."

"Tadashi, Hiro has been experiencing mood swings. I diagnosed him with Puberty" Both brothers’ eyes widened at this revelation.

Tadashi giggled while Hiro stammered.

He then quickly covered the robot’s head with his hand, probably forgetting that the robot does not have a mouth. “B-baymax Stop!”

"No, carry on big guy" Tadashi finally stopped holding back his laughter..

"N-no! Iamsatisfiedwithmycare!" Baymax nodded as he went to his charging station and deflate, the red charging station closing as he shrunk back inside.

"Aww you’re no fun" Tadashi pouted.

"Seriously bro, you programmed him to talk to children about the birds and the bees?" Hiro exclaimed his disbelief.

"Well he is a robot, he won’t feel awkward with talking about a lot of things, remember how awkward it was for Aunt Cass when she talked to us about it?" Tadashi provided his reasoning as he raised his index finger to emphasize his point.

Tadashi stood up and went towards his lab’s door.

"I’ll go get something to eat, you want something bro?" Tadashi asked as he held the door’s knob.

"Gummy bears!" Came Hiro’s immediate reply.

"Anything else?" Tadashi asked in a tone that Hiro knows is of disbelief.

"Isn’t it almost lunch? Why don’t you get the both of us boxed lunches?" Hiro suggested as he looked at his brother.

"Yes, lunch is a pretty good idea. Don’t do anything stupid Hiro." And with that Tadashi left, headed towards the school’s cafeteria.

Hiro watched his brother leave and once he was sure his brother was outside lab, he uttered Baymax’s activation code.

"Ow"

Baymax activated.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. What seems to be the problem Hiro?" The robot said his preprogrammed introductory words then asked his patient his problem.

"Baymax, can you make Tadashi your primary patient?" Hiro sat down.

"I don’t understand, Tadashi will be in good condition so long as he sleeps at least eight hours" Baymax voiced his confusion

"Well you see, he kind of…"

* * *

That afternoon, Baymax followed Tadashi wherever he went; the hallways, where Baymax would always get stuck at the door’s frame; Hiro’s lab space; Wasabi’s lab space, where Baymax almost got sliced; Honey Lemon’s space, where he almost got the entire lab burned; Gogo’s lab space where Baymax deflected the metallic magnetic wheel to somewhere in the lab when Gogo threw it at the bin.

"You know Tadashi, he could make a good deflector shield" Gogo commented as she continued on her project.

Tadashi just stared at her with his jaw dropped.

Baymax even followed him to the bathroom.

"B-baymax you can’t go inside!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"But Tadashi, you are my primary patient… I should…"

This was the last straw, he immediately said his override code.

"Baymax Override code: Tadashi Hamada I.L.Y.V.M.4.1.R.0. Deactivate" Tadashi said.

Baymax deactivated without deflating himself.

Tadashi went inside the bathroom and did his business inside.

When Tadashi came back outside, he said another set of orders.

"Baymax Reactivate, Go Back to your charging station, deflate then suspend the override program"

Baymax did as he was ordered and went back inside Tadashi’s lab space.

* * *

Hiro and Tadashi were back at Tadashi’s lab space.

"Hiro care to explain why Baymax has been following me the entire afternoon?" Tadashi asked.

"What gives you the idea that I ordered Baymax to follow you?" Hiro gulped, not a day had passed and his plans were already seen through by his big brother.

"You were the only one left with him when I got out for lunch" Tadashi provided his reasoning.

"How’d you make him stop?" Hiro asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Hiro, answer me, care to explain why Baymax has been following me the whole afternoon?" Tadashi just wouldn’t budge on this topic.

"Fine, I did make- ow" Hiro accidentally bit his tongue.

Baymax was activated once more.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress coming from Hiro, is there something wrong?" Baymax said.

"Yeah, I just bit my tongue, that’s all" Hiro admitted.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax inquired

Tadashi observed his robot doing work.

"A one" Hiro informed.

"I will scan you now." The robot looked at Hiro from head to foot.

"Aside from the tongue bite, nothing is wrong. The bite will heal overtime, I suggest not to chew and talk fast so that your tongue won’t get bitten." Baymax suggested as he raised his right index finger.

"Okay" Hiro agreed.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care" Baymax informed his current patient.

"I am satisfied wi-"

"Not yet, Baymax why did follow me everywhere earlier?" Tadashi cut off what Hiro was gonna say.

Hiro just gulped.

"Hiro said that I should make you my primary patient and that I should follow you everywhere" Baymax answered.

Tadashi looked at Hiro.

"Tell me Baymax, aside from lack of sleep, am I not healthy?" Tadashi asked the nurse bot.

"Tadashi, with proper sleep, a balanced diet and exercise, you will live a long life. You are in excellent condition."

"So tell my why did you agree when Hiro suggested that I should be your primary patient." Tadashi eyes his brother suspiciously.

"Hiro said that you have tendencies to run into dangerous situations, so by making you my primary patient, I can hopefully prevent you from running headfirst into danger" Baymax replied.

Tadashi fell silent.

His eyes left Hiro and looked at the ground instead.

"I am satisfied with my care" Tadashi uttered.

Baymax just nodded as he went back to his charging station and deactivated.

"Hi-hiro" Tadashi decided to break the silence inside the room.

"That’s just it Tadashi! I can’t bear to lose you again! I’m taking all necessary precaution to keep you safe" Hiro ranted.

"I just can’t" Hiro crouched on the floor, his knees close to his chest and hugged his knees.

"You know that someone has to help Hiro" Tadashi looked at his brother’s sobbing form.

"Not always Tadashi! Your hero complex nearly got me in trouble. I almost turned into a murderer like that bastard Callaghan he-"

"Hiro, you’re swearing!"

"I don’t fucking care Tadashi! You died! I almost killed a man because he left you for dead!"

"Hi-hiro, you really think that Professor Callaghan left me to die in that fire?"

"Didn’t he?" Hiro asked, his voice getting louder and louder.

The rest of the team heard Hiro shouting.

"What’s going on here?" Gogo asked as she entered Tadashi’s lab space.

Wasabi, Honey and Fred followed her inside.

"Great timing, you need to know this" Tadashi said as he forced Hiro to sit on a nearby chair and he sat on the nearby table.

"Professor Callaghan tried to save me from the fire" Tadashi revealed.

"B-but Tadashi, if he did save you, why was he able to come out of it unscathed?" Wasabi questioned.

"Remember the portal? I was sucked in before the microbots he stole got to me" Tadashi informed.

"I knew Professor Callaghan would never leave his student behind, especially Tadashi, he treated him like the son he never had." Honey chimed in cheerfully, obviously happy with this development.

"Of course! Callaghan tried to save Tadashi so that he could force him to work on Hiro’s microbots! It’s a classic villain plot!" Fred informed every one of his knowledge of comic books "Aside from Hiro, only his big brother knows of the microbots well enough."

"You and you’re comic books!" Gogo rolled her eyes.

"It still makes sense though." Hiro joined in, "But what if he tried to save you so he could blackmail you into being his slave?"

"He does bring up a good point Tadashi" Gogo added.

"And he might’ve brainwashed Tadashi in order to kill Krei and anyone who dares get in way" Fred supplied.

"Regardless of what happened, he still tried to save me, so whatever resentment you might have for him is unfounded" Tadashi said, "The ulterior motives you are suggest could be true. Or maybe not. But the fact remains that I’m alive" Tadashi said, a stern expression on his face.

"Maybe Tadashi’s right. I mean the investigations did say that he didn’t set the fire," Hiro said, "and we assumed he did set the fire, as much as I hate to say it, our resentment for him is unfounded, especially after this revelation"

Tadashi stood up from the table and approached his younger brother.

"That’s my little brother!" Tadashi said proudly as he ruffled his younger brother’s hair.


	13. Decisions

They had just successfully activated Baymax earlier that day. Time passed and it’s already dinner time, 7:30 PM.

The gang had 8:30 PM classes together. They decided to take an elective class about immediate response action. The class is about actions to be taken during emergencies, or in their cases, when in Super-hero duty.

"Tadashi, I think you should leave the super-heroics to us" Hiro opened the topic.

"Not a chance Hiro. I’m your older brother, so I have the duty to protect you." Tadashi argued.

"Doesn’t Baymax count?" Fred asked.

Everyone just turned their attention at the comic book geek in the area.

"I mean, he is your creation and all Hiro does is ride on Baymax and give out orders for the robot to follow" Fred explained.

"True, but I’d feel really comfortable if either Hiro is not on the scene or I’m on the scene with him." Tadashi shared his feelings as he crossed his arms.

"And I’m comfortable with knowing that you’d be safe at home, not running headlong towards danger." Hiro rebutted as he stood up and looked at his older brother’s eyes.

The brothers glared at each other. You could literally see sparks coming from them like some cartoon you watched as a kid.

"It seems we can’t reach a compromise, can we Hiro?" Tadashi asked. "Rule 422?" His eyes still narrowed at his little brother

"Rule 422." Hiro answered as he continued glaring at his older brother.

Everyone got confused, what the heck is rule 422?!

"Even" Tadashi shouted

"Odd" Hiro shouted in response.

Everyone just had the ‘what-is-happening’ look while Fred has that ‘this-is-getting-exciting’ look

Hiro got four dice while Tadashi emptied the contents of his plastic cup and gave it to Hiro.

Hiro put the four dice inside the cup and shook it immensely, he passed the cup to his brother who also shook it with intensity.

Tadashi slammed the cup unto the table and then removed the cup to reveal a 20 on the dice. The dice showed a three, a five and two sixes.

"Yes!" Tadashi shouted as he won. He looked as if he had won a billion dollars from a lottery.

"No!" Hiro groaned. He just had that sad puppy look as if he had lost his entire fortune.

But this was the ‘okay’-kind of loss, compared to what he experienced before.

Gogo raised an eyebrow, Wasabi looked relieved, and Honey has a smile on her face while Fred, well Fred has that disappointed smile plastered on his face.

"Since there are two odds in the dice, I have two full days to prepare." Hiro pouted, having been defeated in the recent game.

"Wait, that wasn’t rule 422?" Wasabi asked in alarm.

"Of course not." Hiro looked at Wasabi as if he had grown another head.

"Hiro, they don’t know the rules." Tadashi deadpanned, his hands over his face. A facepalm.

"Well, a perfect opportunity to show them. Won’t it nii-chan?" Hiro had an evil smirk on his face.

"True, true" Tadashi had an identical smirk.

"How long is this gonna last?" Gogo asked, groaning, while Honey smiled nervously.

"About two weeks tops" Hiro answered.

"This is gonna be a long, long, two weeks isn’t it?" Wasabi asked the group, once Tadashi and Hiro left them.

"Yes it is" Fred agreed, quiet excited.

* * *

"So Hiro, what’s the treasure?" Tadashi asked as he looked ahead while driving his moped.

It’s already dark outside the confines of their college. Street lights lit up the otherwise dark streets and alleyways. The headlights of every vehicle help light up the city, to signify that San Fransokyo is still a busy city even when it’s dark out.

"A white chip" Hiro answered as he held his brother’s shoulders as they drive through the streets of San Fransokyo.

"White chip? A chip that’s identical to Baymax’s? Just white in color?" Tadashi asked as he turned the moped left.

"Yeah, I’ll tell you the design I’ll draw on the chip once I figure it out" Hiro said as he continued on holding his big brother’s shoulders.

The rest of the trip home went by silently.

* * *

The next morning.

"I’m done with my preparations, the chip has a shield-like design on it" Hiro informed as he got his backpack and slung it on his back.

After properly putting his bag on his back, he got his phone from his right pocket and opened the picture of the chip. It wouldn’t be fair if Tadashi doesn’t know what it looks.

"Here." He gave his phone to his older brother and let the older Hamada take a good look at the picture in question.

The picture is an edited picture that showcased two photographs fitted in one picture. One photograph depicts the white chip’s front side. It’s just a white chip with a shield. The shield has two separate lines curving and meeting at the center and a single horizontal line closing the irregular shape. The shield-like shape is completely shaded in black.

The other photograph depicts the back side of the chip. On it is a very big letter t in black that’s in upper case.

"Copy that" Tadashi smiled as he got his sling bag and let it hang on his right shoulder. After he returned his little brother’s phone to its owner.

"Ready for school?" Tadashi asked as he got on his moped and started its engine.

"Yeah!" Hiro replied as he got on his brother’s moped and clung unto his big brother’s shoulders but not before slipping something into his brother’s back pocket at the left.

The ride towards the school was silent, both brothers thinking of a way to outwit each other.

* * *

After classes ended, the nerd team are in the lab tinkering on their respective projects when Tadashi saw a white chip peeking out of Hiro’s left pant pocket.

Tadashi made a dash and grabbed it, but before he could even comment on how easy it was, it suddenly burst and covered him in pink powder.

"Wha-"was the only response he could make.

"Fell for it" Hiro laughed as he looked at his big brother’s figure covered in pink.

"Unbelievable" Tadashi groaned.

He couldn’t believe he fell to such a cheap trick. He quickly dusted himself off of the pink powder, thank Kami Hiro used a non-stick powder for this.

Hiro ran towards the exit, zooming past the nerd team.

"Was that Hiro?" Wasabi asked.

The nerd team looked at the direction where Hiro ran off. They then turned to the direction where the little Hamada came from.

They saw the older Hamada, shirtless, and used his shirt to wipe off the pink powder on his face, hair and pants. His blazer and cardigan are neatly hanged on a nearby chair.

The group entered the room. “Tadashi. Explanation. Now.” Gogo demanded as he saw the pink mess inside Hiro’s lab, while Honey looked depressed.

Apparently, someone took a something from Honey’s lab. It just so happened to be the formula that created this pink mess inside Hiro’s lab space. Well now they know who took them.

"I just sneakily approached Hiro and tried to grab the treasure then it exploded into a pink powder" Tadashi explained as he tossed the shirt to a nearby chair.

"God! This place is a mess!" Wasabi shouted.

Wasabi immediately got to work, he got a rag and wiped the walls with it to remove the pink powder off the walls.

"Tadashi, this is your brother’s lab space, you help me clean it!" Wasabi called out as he ripped the cloth he’s holding and tossed it to Tadashi, to which the Hamada caught it with ease.

"Dude! Rule 422 is a prank war?!" Fred asked excitedly and drowned Wasabi’s voice of cleaning the lab.

"Yeah?" Tadashi answered as he put the rag near his blazer and cardigan. He really had no idea how to respond to the question

"Dude! That is awesome!" Fred, in his mascot suit, excitedly jumped around in excitement. He eventually knocked down a nearby toolbox and spilled its contents. Needless to say, Wasabi was really horrified and angry at the same time.

"Fred! Look at what you’ve done! You’ve made another mess!"

Wasabi proceeded to force Fred into arranging the tools inside the toolbox. The biggest tools at the bottom and the small ones at the top. Wasabi then handed him another piece of rag and made him help clean the lab.

Honey on the other hand helped Tadashi wiped his back with her own handkerchief.

"Thanks Honey, but I think my back does not have any pink powder." Tadashi informed his glasses wearing friend. Honey just blushed as the information was processed in her brain.

Gogo just continued chewing on her gum as she raised an eyebrow at her friends.

* * *

At the café, Tadashi saw the chip above the top shelf and due to his height, he could easily reach it.

As soon as the chip in question was touched by his fingers, a torrent of water shot him, drenching him from head to foot, prompting the teenage girls in the café who saw him to swoon.

Tadashi looked up and saw four water guns were aimed at him in from four different directions. Trust Hiro to be able to set traps like that.

Meanwhile, Cass saw the entire thing.

She groaned, cleaning the mess her nephew made was going to be a chore.

She approached her oldest nephew and handed him the towel.

"Let me guess, 422 in effect?"

Tadashi’s only response was a nod.

"Tell Hiro to clean up the mess he made, also, don’t you need that chip?" Cass said as she pointed at the chip hanging from the ceiling.

Tadashi nodded and attempted to reach for the chip once again.

Once he was able to grab it, megabot jumped from the shelf and slapped him in the face, prompting Tadashi to let go of the chip he was holding.

Megabot carried the chip back to Hiro, who is by the staircase, carrying a dry set of clothes.

"ahahahaha!" Hiro laughed as he got the chip from his battle bot and tossed his brother a fresh new shirt.

Tadashi caught the shirt and removed the wet shirt he was wearing. The girls in the vicinity are all going red once they saw Tadashi remove his shirt.

Those chiseled abs, bulging chest and broad shoulders, they’re practically staring at Tadashi and thought to themselves if this man was related to Narcissus or Adonis in some way. The girls’ faces turned deep red when Tadashi faced them as he put on his shirt.

"Hiro! Clean the mess you made. I officially suspend 422 for the time being! You can continue tomorrow morning it’s getting late!" Cass ordered as she confiscated the chip from Hiro’s hand and handed him a mop.

* * *

A few days later, the nerd gang, sans Tadashi and Hiro, are at the café talking to the Hamada brothers’ aunt.

The team is sitting at the circular table that could cater all four of them. They’re located near the stairs. Gogo’s seated that’s near the door, leaning forward on the chair’s back; Wasabi’s directly in front of Gogo, sipping a cup of tea; Fred is right by Wasabi’s left side, a comic book on his left hand and a doughnut on his right hand; and Honey’s on Gogo’s right side, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Um, Cass, we’d like to ask you something about the brothers" Wasabi asked as put down the cup he was holding. Honey also put down her cup while Gogo continued chewing on her gum.

"Yeah, yeah! What’s rule 422?" Fred put down the comic book he was holding and faced the owner of the café they were eating at.

"Oh yeah, rule 422 is in effect!" Cass realized, "Tell me is this about Tadashi joining you guys? In your SUPERHERO work?"

Everyone from the group fell silent. They went still.

She knows?

How?

"If you don’t mind me asking, how is it that you know Cass?" Honey voiced her question, confusion evident on her face and voice.

Cass just looked at them like they grew two more heads.

"Who do you think cleans after Hiro? I think you give me way too little credit. I saw all those blue prints Hiro made when he was still making your suits, and I caught glimpses of you on the news when you were conveniently away from my general vicinity." Cass ranted as she made exaggerated gestures to prove her point.

"Where was I going with this, I had a point!" Cass ended her rant as she questioned where her rant was going.

The group just looked at each other. Unable to respond.

"Anyway, Rule 422 is the dumbest way to reach a decision, it usually begins with a game of chance, either from playing Janken or shake the dice. The winner gets to decide the terms of the game, if they played janken, but if they played with the dice, the dice decides on the terms. Then the loser of that game of chance hides a treasure and the winner has to find it during the terms they discussed, the game is suspended when I say so and it ends until two weeks has passed or the winner has found the treasure." Cass explained

"So they’re trying to decide if Tadashi’s going to join, isn’t it?" Cass asked as she looked at everyone’s eyes.

"Yeah, Hiro is very adamant about Tadashi not joining us, which is within reason, because he doesn’t want to lose his brother again." Honey explained as she put her cup on the table.

"And Tadashi’s also adamant about not letting Hiro in the grounds unless he is on the grounds himself." Wasabi supplied.

"Makes sense, that Tadashi still has his Brother complex tendencies, especially since Hiro’s the only immediate family he had left," Cass muttered to herself, "and he’s not about sit idly by when he knows that his baby brother is out there in danger.

Cass put the tray she was holding on the table then put her left hand towards her chin.

"In my opinion, they should just woman up" Gogo spoke up as she sat correctly, after putting her chair in the correct position and leaned on the table.

Everyone looked at Gogo. “What do you mean?” Honey asked.

"I mean, they obviously care about each other, they’d go lengths to protect each other, they should just stop whining and keep a vigilant eye on each other," Gogo shared her thoughts, "It’s not like we’re not there to protect them." She finished with a smirk.

"Totally!" Fred agreed.

"What if we all get separated?" Hiro’s voice suddenly rang in the group’s ears.

They looked at the direction where the voice came from, and there Hiro was standing wearing his SFIT themed hoodie.

"What if we were separated for some reason? What if during that time, Tadashi will die, and we don’t have a way to find and contact each other?" Hiro glared at the group.

How are they so nonchalant about this?

Did they not want Tadashi to be safe?

"Stop whining and woman up Hiro!" Gogo bluntly said.

Gogo stood up and walked towards the youngest Hamada, all the while returning the glare that Hiro’s giving the group.

Everyone, except for Cass, are tense as Gogo approached the young boy. Wasabi was just about to stand up and prevent Gogo from harming the boy, until Cass opened her mouth.

"Why not put GPS trackers on your suits? Like Tadashi does to your hoodies Hiro?" Cass suggested as she picked up her tray.

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked, finally noticing his aunt is with the group.

He’s totally in shock, he looked at Gogo, then to the group, then to his aunt, to the group, to Gogo, to his aunt and repeated the process four more times.

"How?"

Before anyone could answer.

"It’s a secret, and no I figured it out for myself" Cass said as she left the group to serve her other customers after picking up the tray she put down earlier.

"Five chocolate doughnuts please!"

"Coming right up!"

"Believe me kid, we were shocked as well when she revealed that she knew all along" Gogo said as she kneeled in front of Hiro.

"Of course!" Hiro shouted from out of nowhere.

Everyone from the group was startled when Hiro shouted.

"C’mon everyone! Give me your suits like right now!" Hiro demanded, "I will be at the garage" Hiro dashed outside.

"What just happened?" Came Wasabi’s question.

"So it’s not a prank war?" Fred asked no one in particular, looking disappointed.

"That’s what you ask about?!" came Wasabi’s reaction.

* * *

"Aunt Cass I’m home!" Tadashi called out as he entered the entrance to the café.

"Welcome home Tadashi! Hiro’s in the garage now. Please call him because dinner’s ready." Aunt Cass shouted back.

She didn’t bother to come down because she’s preparing dinner. On the table is a large plate of cooked rice, next to it is a plate of pork chops. There are three empty plates placed on the circular table’s edges with the kitchen utensils needed for dinner.

"I will" Tadashi replied as he went upstairs to his room and changed into something comfortable.

* * *

Tadashi went inside the garage and when he entered the room was already lit. Poorly lit.

He looked around and Tadashi saw the white chip, lying innocently on a table while Hiro is on another desk sleeping innocently.

Tadashi cautiously approached the desk where the chip was and vigilantly looked for traps that his genius little brother has set.

Unbeknownst to Tadashi, despite his vigilance, there is a very thin wire under the table. He didn’t notice the wire near the table due to its thinness and the room’s poorly lit condition.

Tadashi picked the chip and examined if it was indeed the chip that was the ‘treasure’, but before he could even get a good look at the chip in his hands ice and cold water poured from above. His immediate response was to shiver because of the sheer coldness that was poured over him. It does not help that the ceiling fan somehow turned itself on, making Tadashi’s surroundings a lot colder than before.

But before he could even move to another spot, another wave of ice cold water rained on him, luckily, this wave does not contain ice, but the water was just as cold as it was before.

"Brrr" Tadashi managed to breathe out as he continued to shiver due to cold air licking his skin. He looked up only to discover two upside down buckets and an upright bucket, but before he could even get out of the bucket’s targeted place on the ground, he suddenly found himself unable to move his feet.

He looked down on his feet and discovered that he’s feet is stuck by a pink goo that’s hardened.

Having no choice, he braced himself for the incoming pour down of what is inside that bucket.

Imagine Tadashi’s surprise when a single marble fell on his head. It’s wrapped around with paper.

Tadashi picked the small object and straightened the paper. On it was a message. It read “Psyched! Totally got you bro!” Beside the sentence was a doodle of Hiro’s face with his tongue out. “Read what’s written on the back of the chip.” Beside the second sentence was a doodle of Hiro’s face with a toothy grin.

Tadashi followed the paper’s instruction and looked at the chip, he turned it and there he saw some writing that definitely wasn’t there before. A special ink perhaps. The words written on the chip are, “Not the treasure bro and this was also the chip that got you wet at the café.”

Irritation soared within Tadashi. His little brother, that clever little sneak.

Tadashi put up a struggle to get free from the hardened goo on his feet then went outside the garage-slash-lab.

A few minutes later Tadashi went back inside carrying a pail of ice-cold water. He put the pail at the center of the lab, as to not to cause the equipment inside the garage to short circuit.

He’s still soaked. His skin is showing on his wet shirt as the said shirt clung to his skin like as if it was glued to him.

He carefully moved the wheeled office chair that Hiro was sitting on, after making Hiro lean back on the chair’s back, to the center.

Tadashi raised the pail of ice cold water and poured it on his little brother.

"Gaah! Cold! Sssso C-co-cold!" Hiro shouted once the water as cold as ice came into contact with his body, completely soaking the clothes he’s in. Luckily he is barefoot.

* * *

Dinner time and the Hamada Brothers are wearing dry clothes. They were just finishing up dinner. Hiro glared at his older brother from the mean prank the older Hamada did to him while he was asleep no less.

In Tadashi’s defense, it’s just his way of retaliating from the decoys his older brother scattered. He does realize that it’s childish, but he doesn’t care.

* * *

The 3rd day of the second week. The day something new happened.

The day started normally, Hiro and Tadashi going to school together on Tadashi’s moped, them having a quick look in the Ito Ishioka robotics lab before heading to their different classes. The only thing different was Hiro carrying a bag unusually big than he usually brings to school.

Lunch time came and things started getting hectic.

"Catch me if you can bro!" Hiro said as he zoomed past the nerd team while on his rocket-powered skateboard.

It turns out that the large bag Hiro was carrying earlier contained his skateboard. He then spent the entire time before classes in his lab just attaching the rockets on his skateboard.

The nerd team on the other hand just stayed at the door, watching the event unfolding before their very eyes.

"Oh I will you knucklehead!" Tadashi responded as he chased Hiro while on Gogo’s maglev bike.

Gogo continued chewing on her gum indifferently as she watched the brothers chase each other. Wasabi’s face got the panicked look down as he saw how disorganized the entire lab looked. Honey just had that nervous smile on her face, probably fearing that her chemicals might get mixed and would lead to an unintended chemical reaction. Fred, well Fred’s got that fanboy look down, he’s fanboying over how the Hamada brothers are acting.

Hiro just turned off the rocket propellers on his skate board and let inertia do its work. As soon as he saw the wires, he prepared beforehand, he immediately jumped above those wires.

Tadashi saw his little brother jump but he doesn’t know why his little brother jumped so he ran over the thin wires with Gogo’s maglev bike and from every direction came plastic bottle caps. It turns out that Hiro rigged the entire lab with plastic bottles filled with pressurized air.

This act made Tadashi lose control of the wheels as his concentration was stolen by him defending himself from onslaught of bottle caps. Add the fact that maglev bike doesn’t have any brakes.

Luckily, Hiro foresaw this and he doesn’t want to see his older brother hurt, let alone by his actions. He immediately stopped his skateboard and threw a couple of test tubes in his older brother’s direction.

One test tube hit the wheels and the tube in question broke and its contents formed a large foam stopping the bike dead in its tracks and another test tube hit his older brother’s hips and another foam formed stopping from Tadashi from flying towards the wall due to inertia.

"How?" Hiro asked himself.

The test tubes, the ones Hiro threw, were a few meters short from reaching Tadashi. It’s evidenced by the hardened goo that appeared a few meters away from his older brother.

It turns out Honey threw them herself. Once she saw that Tadashi lost control of the maglev bike, she equipped herself with test tubes and threw them at her friend.

Wasabi managed to clean everything up before the Hamada brothers could land themselves in trouble, of course, the nerd team were forced to help.

* * *

After their IRA or Immediate Response Action class, the nerd team went to lab to put things away. After putting away, Tadashi activated his creation.

"Ow"

Baymax got activated. His vinyl body inflated and then walked out of his charging station.

"I heard a sound of distress, what seems to be the problem Tadashi?" Baymax asked after approaching his potential patient.

"Nothing Baymax, I just want to let you know that we’re taking you home" Tadashi answered, "I want you to carry your charging station and follow me." Tadashi ordered.

Baymax looked at his creator while he listened to the orders and the robot responded by blinking his robotic eyelids and nodded.

Baymax turned around when Tadashi remembered something.

"Actually Baymax, come here for a bit" Tadashi said.

Baymax stopped in his tracks and faced his creator. He then approached the cap wearing man.

"Is something the matter Tadashi?" Baymax asked, "My scans indicate that you’re in good health."

"Can I open your access port?" Tadashi asked his creation as he looked at the robot’s camera eyes.

"I am a robot, you do not need my permission to open my access port" Baymax replied to his creator while his head is tilted to the left. As if he’s trying to tell that’s he’s confused on Tadashi’s actions.

"I see, I thought since Hiro once breached your healthcare protocols and locked your access port from him, I need your permission to open your access port." Tadashi replied as got closer to his invention.

"That was one time Tadashi, and according to the database I downloaded, a person dealing with personal loss often react irrationally. Hiro’s reaction then was irrational so I took the precaution of lo-"

"I know" Tadashi interrupted. "Thanks a lot big guy" He smiled drowning out the rest of Baymax’s sentence.

Tadashi then opened his invention’s access port and then two chips came out. One was green and the other was red. The healthcare and fighting chip.

"Huh, I guess Hiro didn’t hide it here" Tadashi mused to himself as he closed the nurse bot’s access port, reactivating Baymax in the process.

"Thanks Baymax" the robotics student thanked his robot, "Please carry your charging station outside and wait at the moped." Tadashi ordered as he went for the door.

Tadashi went out of his laboratory and went inside Hiro’s and there he found his little brother dismounting the rockets he equipped to his skateboard.

"Ready to go home knucklehead?" Tadashi announced his presence to his older brother.

"Yeah, give me a second" Hiro replied as he twisted the screwdriver he’s holding and the last of the rockets were dismounted from the skateboard.

"I think it’s best if you’d leave your skateboard here for now." Tadashi suggested as he walked towards his younger brother, who was putting the skateboard inside the bag. "You’ll be carrying Baymax. We’re bringing the big guy home"

"Really?" Hiro turned and faced his brother with excitement, "Sweet!" He agreed.

* * *

The Hamada brothers arrived home. Aunt Cass greeted the brothers as the duo made their way towards their room.

"Good night boys!" Cass called out as she watched her nephews go upstairs.

"Night Aunt Cass!" the Hamada brothers replied in unison, as Tadashi closed the door to their bedrooms.

Once he reached his bed, Hiro immediately plopped to his bed, face down. After the very busy day he had experienced, he had every right to be tired.

"Hiro, you could have at least removed your shoes and socks!" Tadashi reacted, his shirt still halfway from getting removed, exposing his abs and a part of his chest.

"Can’t." Hiro replied, "Too tired." He managed too mutter before he sleep land got a hold of him.

"That knucklehead." Tadashi muttered to himself, smiling.

After removing his shirt and pants, he got Hiro a fresh set of clothes and dressed his little brother, like the times when they were still little.

Tadashi propped Hiro’s body and held his little brother’s wrists above his head and then removed his shirt. He then proceeded to lie the younger Hamada on the bed gently, face up, and removed his shoes and socks then pulled his pants from him. After the removal of clothes process was complete, he slid the new shirt unto his little brother and did the same for the fresh pants.

"Goodnight Hiro" Tadashi said after he redressed his little brother for bed.

"Oyasuminasai Tada-nii" Hiro replied, in his sleep.

Tadashi’s only response to that was a nostalgic smile.

Tadashi got himself a fresh set of clothes and dressed himself. He then got Hiro’s clothes, which he left piled near the laundry basket, and dumped them on the said laundry basket. He then made his way to his side of the bedroom when and he was about to lie down on his bed to get some well-deserved sleep, he noticed something white peeking out from a pile of books on the table, which is really close to the room’s divider.

Curious, he went over his table and carefully pulled the white-thing that was buried under his pile of books. He brought near his eyes and took a good look.

"Hiding in plain sight eh?" Tadashi mused, "Clever, it was right under my nose all along."

Sure enough, the white-thing under the books is the treasure. The white treasure chip that has the shield-like design in front and the capitalized t at the back.

* * *

The next morning.

"Hiro, Hiro, wake up" Tadashi’s voice rang in Hiro’s head.

"Uhmm, five more minutes Tadashi!" Hiro groaned sleepily as he buried himself in his blanket.

"I found the treasure bro." Tadashi said in a singsong voice.

"You what?!" Hiro immediately got up and looked at his brother who is seated at the edge of his bed waiving the white chip proudly.

"It’s my win then, right Hiro?" Tadashi grinned.

"Yeah, you win bro." Hiro responded, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to the last chapter of the first installment of "Movie Lines". The Original plan is having a trilogy with titles that are based on some of the movie's lines, like this one for example, Baymax said "I sense Signs of Life from in there."
> 
> You'll be hearing a lot less from me as I venture into the outside world of more responsibilities as I exit school.
> 
> If anyone finds the scenes familiar, you should give yourselves a clap since you are right! The headcanon about Rule 422 was adopted from Latiwings's "Here Comes After" so the scenes should read familiar to anyone who has read Latiwings's fanfiction.
> 
> Another thing to note is that I've scattered references from other movies, video games and tv series in this multi-chaptered fanfic. The first 5 reviewes that gets to name at least 10 of them gets to request a chapter for this fanfic or in the sequel/s.
> 
> Happy hunting!
> 
> \----  
> Extra:
> 
>  
> 
> Tadashi: Why am I always getting wet?
> 
> Author: because the fangirls are always bugging me to let them see you shirtless.
> 
> Tadashi: Wasn't making me a laptop model for Krei Tech enough?
> 
> Author: I asked them the same question and they answered no.
> 
> Hiro: Deal with it Tadashi! you fell for those pranks!


	14. Epilogue - Signs of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team's 1st ever mission with Tadashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Latiwings for the creative lubricant and for helping me with this chapter.
> 
> A little bit of warning for everyone, this chapter contains mentions of nudity and attempted harm to a minor. No deaths or no torturing of kids are present but it is implied that they were used for adult play. Read at own Risk.

_((Gogo POV))_

A few days has passed since we agreed that Tadashi would join us.

Seriously both brothers have a brother complex! I mean Hiro refuses to let Tadashi join us because something similar to the fire might happen and Tadashi bargained that everyone, or at least Hiro, should quit the super-hero business if he doesn't join. He's afraid that something might happen to us, especially his baby brother.

They should just stop whining and woman up!

"This just in! The mayor's son has just been dragged right outside the mayor's residence!" The radio blared as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

The whole nerd gang is at SFIT's Ito Ishioka robotics lab putting in some final touches to our projects.

Wasabi, that large clean freak, is turning some screws on his plasma lasers; Honey, that fashionable chemist, is mixing up some chemicals in the hopes of creating another compound just like that compound she created that could dissolve diamonds; Fred, well Fred is writing on a piece of paper, frowning on it; the Hamada Brothers are busy inside Tadashi's lab space doing something even I don't know about.

Our resident comic book nerd has been silent this whole time, but he perked up once the radio blared the recent story. In fact all of us looked at the radio when the radio announced the breaking news.

Hiro and Tadashi went out of the lab space they were just in, already suited up, sans the helmet.

Hiro is wearing his purple suit with red accents, while Tadashi is wearing a white armor. He's wearing a white chest plate, plackart, a pair of forearm guards and pauldrons. All of them are white in color with purple and red lines that outline the armor.

Tadashi's also has 6 hip pouches, in purple, that act as his makeshift warrior's skirt. He's also wearing a pair thigh guards and shin guards that are also in white with red and purple lines that outline the guards.

Tadashi's wearing a pair of white sneakers that has black laces with white straps, kinda like what Hiro wears only with white laces and black straps and shoes.

Underneath all that armor is a black cloth to makes the suit comfortable to wear, at least that's what I see from the spaces that the armor couldn't cover.

I must say, Hiro has a knack of creating 'battle' bots and armors, well he was a botfighter after all.

* * *

_((3rd person POV))_

"Guys! Suit up, we've got a job to do!" Hiro announced as he and his older brother went outside the older Hamada's lab space.

The nerd team nodded.

"What about Baymax?" Came Honey's question which got the attention of the rest of the team.

As if on cue, Baymax went outside Tadashi's lab space, in full battle gear.

"Fred's Angels returning in action!" Fred excitedly exclaimed as he went inside Hiro's lab space.

Gogo immediately reacted by following the comic book fanboy saying "For the last time! We're not your angels!"

"Woman up Gogo." came Fred's reply.

Everyone tensed up. No one uses Gogo's catchphrase back at her, like ever! There are exemptions but this is not one of them.

"I'm gonna go and stop her." Came Wasabi's reaction who immediately ran towards Hiro's lab space.

* * *

After a failed pursuit, having lost the car used to kidnap the mayor's son, the group of heroes gathered as at the top of a high rise building.

"Let me get this straight, based on what Krei told us, the kidnapped mayor's son is about my age?" Hiro asked as the entire group.

Everybody's wearing their complete suits, with the helmet and all. Their helmets' tinted visors are retracted allowing anyone to see their faces unobstructed. Fred on the other hand is wearing his kaiju suit but the head of the suit removed, exposing his whole head that's still wearing the green beanie.

"We'll give you anything just please don't harm my son!" The mayor's pleading voice is heard through the team's communication lines.

"That was the voice of our honorable mayor." The newscaster announced, "This makes the fourth 14 year old teen kidnapped this week." The newscaster revealed.

Everyone looked at Hiro.

"I've got a plan everyone." Hiro informed his teammates as he stood up.

Tadashi, knowing what his brother's mind thinks, even after his long absence, spoke up.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not making use of my little brother as bait." Tadashi protested as he too stood up and grabbed Hiro's left wrist.

"Who else will do it Tadashi? Kids, kids my age, are in danger, someone has to help." Hiro looked at his older brother. The same look he received from his older brother before the other Hamada went inside a burning building.

Tadashi sucked a large amount of air, his heart beating fast as Hiro's words sunk in.

Tadashi was stunned when he heard his little brother say that. Astounded that the younger Hamada managed to use his own words against him. Flabbergasted that he knows that his little brother was right.

"I agree with Tadashi, it's far too dangerous, even for you. What if they know?" Wasabi all but shouted his concern. "What if, what if wha-"

"Woman up Wasabi! Let Hiro finish his plan!" Gogo reacted. "Or at least let's listen to what Hiro has to say and then we'll decide if we'll go with the plan. Sounds good Tadashi?" she said as she looked up and meet the older Hamada's eyes.

"Fine" Tadashi reluctantly agreed.

Though whatever plan his baby brother came up with, he plans to disagree every time.

"Tadashi, remember those tracking devices you sewed on my hoodies?" Hiro asked his older brother.

Tadashi nodded in response, but soon widened his eyes a moment after Hiro's question was properly processed in his brain. "Wait, how'd you know about them?!"

"Wait. Tadashi knows how to sew?!" came Gogo's reaction as her bubble gum balloon popped.

Wasabi just looked at Gogo with eyes that held great judgement. "Seriously? That's what you're asking?" the big guy muttered.

Ignoring his other teammates, Hiro opted to answer his older brother's inquiry. "Wait you mean, you thought I wouldn't figure it out? After all those close calls. I even suspected that you were just nearby waiting for me to get in trouble or wait for me to finish the fight." Hiro shared.

"Un-" Tadashi made his right palm make contact to his face. "-believable." He muttered in disbelief. "Look how that turned out, we got arrested." He whispered to himself.

"Yeah, really sorry about that." Hiro apologized.

"Wait you both were arrested?! For what crime?! Why were you arrested?!" Wasabi bombarded the Hamada brothers with lots and lots of questions.

"Oh Can we just get to the plan already!" Gogo hissed, as she raised her hands and slammed them to her thighs in frustration.

"So about that plan Hiro, do continue" Honey prompted the youngest of the group to continue with his plan.

"So those trackers, why not use them to track me to the kidnappers hiding place?" Hiro smiled. "In fact I installed tracking devices on our suits so that we can locate each other if we ever get lost." Hiro admitted as he gestured to everyone's suits.

"Following your Aunt's advice aren't you Hiro?" Fred voiced out, a grin plastered to his face.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up." Tadashi halted any proceeds as he questioned something. "Aunt Cass knows? About this? About us?" He gestured to everyone. The respond he got was just a collective nod from the whole team.

"Un-" Tadashi started.

"Believable, we know" the rest of the team finished.

Tadashi just stared at the whole team, an unreadable expression on his face.

"How'd she know?" came Tadashi's instant question.

"The only explanation your Aunt gave was that she cleaned up after Hiro." Honey answered as she looked at the older Hamada to the eye.

Tadashi just nodded while repeating the words "Makes sense" for about four times.

"What?! We always cleaned the garage before you guys leave!" Hiro reacted as he neared the green-armored student.

"That's what we don't know, we always clean up before we leave." Honey offered.

"Usually at Wasabi's insistence." Fred chimed in.

"Knowing Aunt Cass, there are other reasons on how she figured it out. That makes it easier for me." Tadashi put on a smirk on his face. "We'll have to tell her about your plan Hiro, and I for one am too sure that she won't agree." He swerved the subject of the conversation to the topic at hand, much to Gogo's satisfaction.

"What?! That's unfair!" Hiro reacted.

"He's your guardian, no, our guardian, she has every right to know what your plan is." Tadashi argued, "Don't worry we'll find another way. Another angle."

"You gotta admit Tadashi, Hiro's plan might just work." Fred chimed. "The first thing I noticed when I wore the suit today was the tracker inside my suit. Come to think of it, where are the trackers located Hiro? For the others I mean, mine's inside the suit."

"It's on everyone's right forearm guards. There should be a panel that will open at a single tap.

"So your plan was to get yourself kidnapped and let us track you? For a fourteen year old kid, that's a lot of guts and I don't like it." Gogo offered her opinion on the plan. "Its far too dangerous, more cons are present than there are pros."

Tadashi beamed at Gogo. He knew he could trust her to make a good decision.

"Then what do you suggest?" Hiro asked, deflating over the fact that he's outnumbered.

"I also disagree with your plan Hiro." Baymax suddenly said, startling everyone. "It is far too dangerous and it may cause severe injury if you are caught in a possible crossfire between the criminals and law enforcement.

"Well, I guess there's no need to vote, is there?" Tadashi grinned, having won another argument with his younger brother.

"Fine." Hiro relented, pouting. He made his way to the rooftop's edge.

Hiro took in the great view of San Fransokyo's night scenes. The lit up neon lights that lights up the otherwise dark city. The running cars, showing the city's ever busy nature.

Hiro looked down, at the entrance of the building they were standing on. He witnessed another kidnapping, of a boy that is also about his age.

"Tadashi come here! Hurry!" Hiro hissed.

Tadashi reacted immediately, and was by Hiro's side instantly.

"What's wrong?" Tadashi asked in alarm looking at Hiro with concern plastered on his face.

Hiro's only response was by pointing down, to which the whole team looked at the direction. There they saw the kidnapping taking place. Two people in black ski masks attempted to drag the boy towards the black car that was parked nearby. The boy resisted and managed to swat away the hands of the kidnappers but before anyone could react another person, also wearing a black ski mask, slammed the base of the pistol the criminal was holding to the back of the boy's neck, rendering the victim unconscious.

The boy slumped over and were caught by the two kidnappers that were in front of the victim.

"Tadashi!" Hiro exclaimed.

Suffice to say, Tadashi knew what he should do. They need to rescue all four, five now, of the victims so they need to locate their hideout. He got a tracer from one of his hip pouches by using his right hand and then he raised his left arm. A second later, microbots put on the armor of the left forearm guard rose up and formed a white slingshot. The older Hamada made the tracer his bullet and loaded it to the newly conjured slingshot then fired it at the victim, which landed a hit on the victim's shirt.

Hiro opened the panel that contains the tracking software and sure enough it showed the location of the victim.

"Now we follow." Both brothers said in unison as Hiro climbed on Baymax's back and Tadashi expanded his ride, a hover board.

* * *

So they tracked the tracer to an abandoned block of warehouses.

Tadashi, Wasabi and Gogo on the hover board, the big dark-skinned guy hugging Tadashi's neck like his life depended on it, while Fred, Hiro and Honey Lemon on Baymax's back.

Tadashi landed the hover board but Gogo jumped off of it while they were still in midair, Wasabi on the other hand now gripping the older Hamada's shoulders as they landed on the ground

"What's with criminals and abandoned warehouses?" Gogo voiced her question.

"Yeah, I know right! Its filthy, and it has a lot of germs!" Wasabi whispered, not liking the fact the he's in an abandoned warehouse despite the fact that it's his first time encountering one, as he carefully dismounted from the hover board, all the while holding Tadashi's form.

"Most warehouses are abandoned due to a lot of factors, one of the reasons listed in my database is because it isn't fit for any worker to be working in such an area." Baymax supplied the group's query.

Tadashi dismounted from his hover board and pushed it towards the center that it retracted and became a small rectangle.

"Really Tadashi? You programmed him that?" Hiro just facepalmed. The older Hamada just looked at the younger Hamada with a stoic expression.

"Negative, Tadashi did not program me to say that. It's just included in my database of possible places to get sickness and germs. Baymax corrected the little brother of his creator.

"No one really knows the reason why villains do that. I think it has to do with the fact that no one would look at dirty abandoned warehouses." Fred, the resident comic book enthusiast offered his vast knowledge of superhero lore to the group.

"Baymax scan" Tadashi ordered as the white robot in red armor nodded.

Baymax twirled around in his place as he scanned the whole area.

"I detect signs of life in that direction." Baymax said then pointed to the right.

Everyone looked at the direction Baymax was pointing while Hiro on the other hand looked at the open panel on his forearm guard, "that doesn't make sense. The tracking software say that the kid was taken…" He trailed off as he walked forward and turned left.

"Right around…" he continued. He then closed the panel "…here" He looked down and he saw the tracer on the floor, still embedded to the shirt, which was on top of other shirts, pants, underwear; discarded.

Tadashi looked at his little brother who looked at him." Well it looks like they're at the direction Baymax pointed." Tadashi said looking at the direction where Baymax  _is still_ pointing.

"Yeah."

The team then regrouped and decided to cautiously approach the only warehouse that was in the direction the healthcare robot had pointed.

"Baymax, scan the warehouse." This time, Hiro gave the order.

"I detect signs of life inside that building." Baymax said then pointed at the warehouse they were already facing, he then put down his robotic arm and said, "Five of them are approximately thirteen to sixteen years old all of them are male." Baymax continued relaying the information of his scans to his human teammates. "There are five more persons, inside the building, they appear to be moving. Ages approximately early twenties to late thirties. The signs indicate that the moving people are female." Baymax relayed.

"Must be the kidnappers." Gogo surmised.

"What I don't get is why kidnap fourteen year old boys?" Wasabi voiced out his question.

"You see, in Japan there's a small group of people called shotacons." Fred informed, "They are fetishizing anyone below seventeen years old but most of them think of fictional characters that way, but there are still others who'd look like they want to…"

"Fred shut up." Tadashi silently muttered, his hands balling into fists.

"There are also people who believe that young men, such as us, contain the secrets to youth," Fred continued explaining, "like in Bitter Combatants, an old female character kidnaps young men to restore her youth after stripping them to their birthday suit then she-"

Tadashi remained silent as his fists tightened.

"Shut up! Fred" Gogo hissed when she noticed her best friend's angry expression as she motioned for the comic book geek to look at Tadashi.

"I'm sure it's nothing like what Fred mentioned Tadashi." Honey said after approaching the angered Hamada and drew circles on his armored back.

Hiro on the other hand visibly gulped as he listened to Fred's information, he understood why Tadashi's angry, He did proposed to get kidnapped himself. He didn't think that he would be used for adult play.

Hiro approached his older brother then whispered "H-hey Niisan, c-calm down. I'm here alright."

Tadashi took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Y-yeah" Tadashi muttered but his hands were still curled.

Taking deeper breathes three more times, Tadashi visibly calmed himself down.

"Alright, stand back. I'm opening the door." Without further ado, microbots that were embedded into his armor as well that are in four of his hip pouches, snaked down his body and latched themselves towards the metal door that closed off the warehouse.

Tadashi raised his arms forward and curled his hands into fists then he opened them and slammed his palms into each other. The door on the other hand crumpled like a piece of paper after the hinges of the rather large door broke off from the piece of metal.

"Shall we?" Tadashi prompted everyone to go inside.

Everybody can sense the edge in Tadashi's voice, but they understood why that was the case, had they agreed with Hiro's plan earlier, the younger, baby as Tadashi likes to call it, Hamada would be subjected to tortures that no fourteen year old boy should experience.

Inside, instead of a warehouse full of crates and container vans, they found five operating tables, have the kidnapped victims strapped to them clothe-less, and spread eagled at that.

Above the boys in birthday suits were buzz saws. Four of them had buzz saws above their necks, shoulder blades and hips while one boy had buzz saws directly above his ears.

"Who goes there?!" One of the female kidnappers shouted.

"Gogo, Wasabi release the kids!" Tadashi started giving orders, "Honey, Fred on my signal, smokescreen. Hiro and Baymax check the boys for injuries. I mean it Hiro."

"Now that's a plan!" Wasabi agreed as he activated his plasma blades and approached the bound kids. Gogo on the other hand just nodded and wheeled her way towards the kids and wait for Wasabi to finish the job.

* * *

When the kids saw two people, green and yellow, coming their way, they got scared. They whimpered as the duo approached them. They couldn't shout, they just lied there whimpering some of them even tried to struggle out of their bonds, just to escape the duo.

It probably has to do with the fact that the person in yellow armor and tinted helmet has a big indication that she's female, the noticeable bust on her armor, and the fact that their kidnappers who tried to dismember them were females too.

* * *

The duo of heroes failed to notice the struggling and whimpering kids, they failed to notice the expression of fear they are exhibiting. So without a word, they just approached one of the operating tables.

Wasabi started cutting up the ropes that bound the boy to the medical table, and it was this time that Wasabi noticed the fear. Those fearful eyes as he neared his plasma blades to the ropes.

"H-hey it's okay, we're gonna get you free." Wasabi said, attempting to comfort the fearful boy.

The boy, visibly calmed down, he stopped struggling but there is still fear and distrust in the eyes. He resumed struggling once he saw Gogo approach Wasabi. He tried to break loose from his bonds but failed to do so.

"Calm down kid, calm down. We'll get you out of here safe." Wasabi attempted to appease the boy again. He's clueless as to why the boy continued struggling. Probably due to the fact he's trying to be precise in his cut and not harm the victims in the process.

Once the boy broke free, imagine the duo's surprise when the boy immediately ran behind Wasabi's back and hid behind the big guy.

"Woman up will you!" Gogo muttered to herself as she approached the boy hiding behind Wasabi.

"D-don't hurt me. Please." The boy pleaded.

Gogo and Wasabi looked at each other, finally understanding the situation. Well Wasabi moreso than Gogo.

Wasabi knelt down to match the boy's crouching height. "Hey its alright, she won't hurt you." Wasabi attempted to calm the boy down, but to no avail.

"Tadashi look out!" the pair of nerdy heroes heard Fred shout.

"Hiro! Get Baymax here and transport the boys to somewhere safe!"Gogo said through the communicator, as she wheeled meters away from the boys so that they would calm down.

"On my way." Hiro's voice is heard through the communicator.

"What did the kidnappers do to these boys?" Wasabi asked himself. "To make them like this?"

"Dunno, one thing's for sure, they're broken and will need assistance." Gogo replied as she waited for Hiro and Baymax to arrive, while keeping an eye on the battle Fred, Honey and Tadashi are having.

Wasabi just nodded, without even looking in Gogo's general direction.

"Stay behind me alright little fella?" Wasabi said to the boy the dark-skinned man just got a shaky nod as a response.

Wasabi stood up and the boy he just released clutched his leg like a lifeline. Wasabi just sighed at the scene. Boys like this, physically fit, complete with a lean and muscled body, reduced to this state.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked as he ran towards Gogo.

"The boys are scared of me." Gogo bluntly stated, "Probably contracted gynophobia from their experience."

Hiro just nodded in understanding and watched Wasabi free the other four captives.

Once the big guy was done he then pulled Baymax to where the Wasabi is with the released captives clinging unto Wasabi's legs.

Hiro noticed the boys visibly flinch when he and Baymax approached the boys. The youngest of the heroes just sighed at the pitiful scene before him.

"Hey it will be alright, you'll be returning home safe and sound okay?" Hiro tried to appease the captives but to no avail.

Hiro made a decision. He removed his helmet, after crouching to match the captives' height.

"Hiro what are you doing?!" Wasabi whispered to his communicator, with a horrified expression.

Hiro ignored the older male in front of him and faced the boys. "It will be alright okay? Everything will be fine you'll see." Hiro softly said to the boys, making small steps towards them.

Gogo and Wasabi noticed that the boys stopped shaking once Hiro removed his helmet.

"Ho-how do you know that?" one of the boys asked, stuttering as he continued clinging unto Wasabi's left leg.

"I don't, but you have your  _nii-san_  and  _nee-san_  here to make everything better. You can trust them. You can trust us." Hiro smiled.

"How can we trust you, you're just a kid, like us." Another boy pointed out.

"I trust them that they won't hurt me as much as they trust me to take you guys to safety." Hiro replied as he felt that he's making progress.

"B-but how do we get out of here. Those scary ladies are at the entrance?" One boy pointed out, still clinging unto the big guy,

"Baymax come here." Hiro ordered as Baymax approached Hiro's position.

The boys clung to Wasabi tighter than before. Getting scared of the approaching robot.

"Don't be scared guys, we're gonna have a little fun." Hiro smiled at them. "This is Baymax my robot, my big brother created him for me." Hiro introduced the robot. "He can fly."

The kids, momentarily forgetting their fear, stared in awe at Baymax. "Wow!"

Hiro smiled at their reaction. "Baymax, thrusters" Hiro ordered as Baymax began to hover with the use of the thrusters on the robot's feet.

"Whoa!  _Sugoi!_ Awesome!" The boys exclaimed.

"Now let's fly!" Hiro excitedly said, "Baymax deactivate your thrusters"

The robot did what was ordered as Hiro equipped his helmet. He then helped the kids get on Baymax's back with Wasabi's assistance.

"What if they'll fall?" Wasabi whispered to Hiro as he lifted the remaining boy.

"Don't worry, I got this." Hiro just smiled as he climbed aboard Baymax.

"Now one rule." Hiro began as he stepped on the magnetic pads on Baymax. "Hold on tight to me no matter what, okay?" He got five nods.

"Baymax, thrusters." Hiro ordered.

The red robot did what he was told, but voiced out his question. "Will flying them improve their emotional state?"

Hiro looked at the kids and asked, "My robot is asking would you guys be happy if we fly."

They boys just nodded.

"I know right?!" Hiro responded then directed his attention to the robot he is riding, "They said yes Baymax." Baymax just blinked his robotic eyelids then started gaining altitude.

* * *

While Gogo, Wasabi and Hiro were rescuing the kids, Tadashi fought with the female kidnappers.

He started with rushing in to punch the woman in front of him to the gut then he moved on to kick the female to his right on her right shoulder then threw another punch back to the girl he first punched towards her face.

"Tadashi Look out!" Fred shouted as two girls centered the girl the older has just punched, both wielding a gun.

Fred made an attempt to push Tadashi out of harm's way.

Tadashi noticed this and shouted. "Fred stay there!"

Fred is at a dilemma, he could shove Tadashi but risk facing the older Hamada's wrath for putting himself in danger, or heed Tadashi's order and risk losing Hiro's older brother again, for good.

He decided that the former was the better option, he couldn't risk losing Tadashi again. He couldn't risk losing his best friend again.

So the kaiju-costume wearing man dashed towards Tadashi.

"Fred seriously stay out!" Tadashi shouted, in an attempt to stop his friend from taking an  _unnecessary_ risk.

Tadashi immediately got something from his back. He got a small rod that was sheathed safely on his back. The sheath of the rod looked like a normal sheath for a nodachi, mounted perfectly inches above where his hip pouches are hanging.

Tadashi flicked the rod and the makeshift weapon in question extended, now a full-fledged staff. He then willed the microbots embedded on his forearm guards to snake towards the rod and completely cover it. Then the microbots inside the hip pouches snaked down his body and formed a barrier in front of him, stopping Fred dead on his tracks, as the guns the two females were holding fired.

After the first shot was fired, Honey reacted quickly and she threw two of her chemical balls at the guns, completely incasing the barrels with goo.

"Why you?!" The females angrily shouted as they charged at Honey furiously. Discarding the now useless guns to the floor.

Honey threw another chemical ball at the girls charging at her and ice covered the floor that her pursuers were running on, and fell down afterwards, having a hard time to balance themselves.

"Honey! Fred! Now!" Tadashi shouted as he performed a swing with his staff that was blocked by his female opponent.

Honey inputted another set of elements on her purse and spits out three chemical balls.

Hiro and Baymax flew over Honey. The five boys in their birthday suits held unto Hiro like their lives depended on him.

"Here goes Freddy!" Honey shouted as she threw the chemical balls in her hand towards Fred.

"Smoke screen!" Fred responded then spit out flames, the entire warehouse got covered in smoke. Visibility zero.

"Activate the thermal imaging on your visors guys." Tadashi whispered to his communicator as he did what he ordered the team.

* * *

Inside the smoke four girls are huddled together, back-to-back. As Tadashi, Fred and Wasabi centered the four girls.

Gogo and Honey on the other hand kept distance, so that they can throw projectiles at their unsuspecting enemies.

Without further delay, the three boys charged at the blinded girls. Wasabi and Tadashi run towards the women at the center while Fred jumped towards the direction of the opponents.

Then the only girl not part of the huddled women at the center, now equipped with sun glasses, thwarted the attack.

She flicked the whip she's holding made it circle around the monster feet that Fred's suit has and pulled it down in Wasabi's direction. Needless to say that the Kaiju-wearing man and the green-armored boy crashed into each other.

"Clever, clever." The female chuckled. "Maybe I'll use all six of you as sacrifices to complete the ritual." She said to herself.

"Ritual?" Honey and Gogo questioned as Tadashi charged at the whip-wielder, with his microbot-staff in hand.

The girls then went to the unconscious boys side checked them for injuries. Fred was flung towards Wasabi very hard.

Tadashi on the other hand felt his blood boil when the woman in front of him suggested that they be sacrifices for witchcraft. Especially since she suggested that Hiro's included as a sacrifice.

Without a second later, Tadashi performed a swing with his staff, which hit the girl's side, but the girl retaliated by flicking her whip that it hit his Tadashi's helmet.

Thankfully no significant damage was done to Tadashi or even to his helmet.

Tadashi continued his assault by doing an upward swing to which the girl countered with swinging her whip to the left and it circled the older Hamada's arms, which prompted him to stop his attack. The woman yanked her arm backward which prompted him to drop his weapon and stumble forward.

The woman then wasted no time in putting her free hand inside one of her pockets, as an effect, a large industrial fan turns on and blows all the smoke away.

"Capture all of them and recapture those boys!" She shouted her instructions, but to her surprise she found her underlings stuck on some pink and blue goo, unconscious.

"You! What did you do to my sisters?!" She shouted as she flung Tadashi to wall behind her.

Tadashi regains composure immediately and willed his microbots, every microbot on his armor and inside his hip pouches to form tendrils from his armor and embed themselves on the ground to stop himself from making contact towards the metallic wall… very hard.

"For a woman with her body, she sure can throw." Tadashi muttered as the microbot-tendrils disappeared and went back to being parts of the armor.

The older Hamada then willed the microbots that was on his staff and brought it before him.

The woman then used her whip to reach an upper ground then used it again to latch unto some railings and dropped kicked Tadashi, discarding the whip that was circling on the railing.

The older Hamada was unable to dodge the unexpected attack, though he wasn't knocked down but he was prompted to drop his weapon again.

She then charged at the robotics student and performed a right hook towards the face, an uppercut, a punch to the gut and a left hook to his face.

Tadashi was able to block all attacks, thanks to his Karate training and his occasional sparring matches with his little brother. He then attacked his assailant with a Front kick to her gut, a roundhouse kick to her left side, a right hook to her left shoulder and a punch to her gut.

The woman was able to block all the kicks Tadashi threw at her but wasn't able to block or dodge the punches, so she keeled over when his fist made contact to her gut. She decided to be sneaky and equipped herself with a knife when she keeled over. She immediately straightened her body and thrusts her knife towards his head. Before she could even do a full thrust, knife in hand, a yellow disk makes contact and prompted her to release her hold on her weapon and the said weapon got thrown away.

The woman was stunned, she could only look at who threw the disk as she followed the spinning disk when it returned to its owner, and she saw the woman in yellow armor as her disk, for lack of better word, latched onto her wrists.

Finally recovering from her shock, she faced the man near her and threw a backhand slap to his face, to which he caught. Tadashi then willed the microbots on his left arm to encase his opponent's arms, while a chemical ball was thrown at her feet. Completely immobilizing her.

"Time for some answers." Gogo said as she approached the subjugated woman.

"Why?! Why?! Why do you interfere?!" She immediately shouted, her plans ruined by a team of colorful heroes. "Is it wrong for a mother to want her child back?!" She shouted as she sobbed.

"How is kidnapping fourteen year old boys gonna bring back your child?!" Tadashi shouted full of fury!

"By collecting body parts that are similar to that of your loved ones, you can resurrect them with this ritual." Honey read the paper she's holding.

Tadashi and Gogo looked at Honey as she continued reading.

"This ritual can only be done when the deceased you're trying to resurrect has only been dead for two years and the body parts you collected from are of the same age and gender of the deceased when he or she died."

Tadashi focused his attention back to the woman in front of her.

"Is that it? You're so far in your grief that you can't accept the death of your son!" Tadashi shouted as he gripped the collar of the woman's clothes, fury lacing his voice.

Tadashi breathed faster as his anger rose, he just couldn't believe the fact that he almost lost his younger brother to this lunatic. Had they agreed on making Hiro as bait, his little brother would be no more.

"Honey immediately ran towards where Tadashi's standing.

"Calm down Tadashi, Hiro's safe with the other kids." Honey tried to calm her friend down.

Tadashi took a deep breath five times before his hands uncurled themselves and got down. "So-sorry" He apologized to Honey who just smiled.

"Its okay, we understand."

"Ugh what happened?" Fred muttered to himself as he got up, head aching from his bump with Wasabi earlier.

"Ugh, whe-gah where was that attacker!" Wasabi shouted as he immediately got up and went into a fighting stance.

"The fight's finished" Gogo bluntly informed the newly awake duo as she chewed on her gum.

"Guys, the police are coming, the kids are sleeping we need to leave." Hiro informed the whole team through the communicator.

* * *

"Thanks to the efforts of our unidentified heroes, the kidnapped boys were rescued." The newscaster on TV announced. "As it turns out, the renowned prosecuting lawyer, Mrs. Josie Nawalay, was the mastermind behind the kidnappings of fourteen year old boys. It is worth noting that Mrs. Nawalay's son died via suicide last month." The newscaster continued.

"So who's ready for dessert?!" Aunt Cass exclaimed as she neared the table where her nephews and their friends are sitting.

The gang's sitting near the staircase again. Gogo's back is directly towards the café's entrance as she chewed on her gum, to her left is Honey Lemon drinking a glass of softdrink using a straw, to Gogo's right is Hiro, munching on his chicken wings. Tadashi on the other hand is beside his little brother chuckling at the scene that Fred's making, who is directly in front of him and to Fred's right is Wasabi who just finished eating his meal, evident by the fact that no crumb or stain was left on the plate.

Aunt Cass stood near the empty chair that's beside Tadashi and Wasabi.

"Me, me, me, me!" Fred immediately said after swallowing the last of his meal.

Cass chuckled as she went back to the kitchen.

"So Big Hero 6 huh?" Tadashi asked the group.

"Yep!" Fred enthusiastically replied.

"A lot better than Fred's Angels, I must say." Gogo remarked, a smirk on her face.

"What? I thought Fred's Angels was a good name!" Fred responded, his pride hurt.

"So, what are we dubbed as? I mean individually?" Honey asked, curiosity on her face.

"Well, Tadashi's White Knight, Gogo's Egg Chaser or Wheelows, Honey's Slim Thrower or Chempurse, Wasabi's Laser Locks, Hiro's Purple Parasite and I'm Fredzilla." Fred enthusiastically informed every one of the names the public has dubbed them.

"Ugh don't remind me." Hiro pouted as he swallowed the last of his meal, "I mean, why am I stuck with the name Parasite?!" Hiro exclaimed.

Tadashi just chuckled at his little brother's issue. "Its probably because you're always seen on top of Baymax." He then redirected his attention to Fred and asked, "Speaking of Baymax, What did they name him?"

"Red Giant" Gogo replied this time.

"Ugh, why me?!" Hiro over dramatically reacted.

"I think it's cute." Cass announced her arrival then smiled as she put down the tray she's holding with a 7 cups of ice cream on top of it.

"Ugh, Aunt Cass I'm not a parasite! Baymax definitely benefits with me on his back. It's a mutual symbiotic relationship!" Hiro whined as he took a spoonful of the ice cream that Cass distributed and immediately stuffed it inside his mouth. "Mmm brain freeze!" Hiro reacted as he closed his eyes.

"Why do Gogo and Honey have two names though?" Cass asked the group.

"It depends upon them, for the rest of us, they unanimously agreed that those were our names but for Gogo and Honey, the crowd's divided." Fred responded.

"I don't know about you guys, the term Egg Chaser has a sexist ring into it and I don't like it. I'd take Wheelowz over Egg Chaser any day. Also, did they have to describe Honey's slim figure to her name? What if she gains weight, then she'd be fat thrower, that's rude." Gogo huffed.

"I agree, it's like they're demeaning Honey Lemon's part in the team." Cass followed up.

"Then Chempurse it is." Fred agreed

"Wait why Big Hero 6?" Wasabi asked noticing the inconsistency of the name, "I mean, including Baymax, there are seven of us in the team."

"It's because of Hiro, Hiro and Baymax is looked upon by the general public as one unit despite being separate in the first place. Making more emphasis to his parasite moniker." Fred informed.

Hiro just groaned at the origin of the team name. Like seriously, why parasite?!

And so the lively chatter between friends and family continued.

* * *

On a wind turbine overlooking San Fransokyo Bay, six friends and a robot who happened to be superheroes looked down on the city they were committed to protect.

"We didn't set out to be Superheroes. But sometimes life doesn't go the way you planned." Hiro started, "The good thing is my brother wanted to help a lot of people" Hiro continued

"That's right!" Came Tadashi's response.

"And that's what we're going to do. Who are we?" Hiro continued despite his older brother's interruption.

The answer was clear, and they said it together: "Big Hero 6!"

* * *

_**EXTRA:** _

"Hey Itsuki, I'm visiting San Fransokyo tomorrow." A girl with braided red hair said as she prepared dinner.

"What are you going to do in San Fransokyo, Sophia-neesan?" the boy with black hair, dubbed as Itsuki, asked as he sat on the chair at the dining area.

"I think I'm going to visit my ex there, one final reconciliation before going abroad for work." The girl, dubbed as Sophia, answered as she sat down to Itsuki's right.

"Wait, you don't know?" Itsuki asked, a sad look in his face. "I knew there was something wrong when you acted like no one died these past few months." Itsuki concluded as she sent his sister a grim look. "The person you're visiting is dead. Tadashi Hamada died in the fire months ago at a robotics convention." Itsuki revealed.

Deafening silence veiled the whole house. No one even moved a muscle.

The sound of the spoon the fell to the floor broke the silence. "Jokes like that aren't funny Itsuki, I thought you know that." Sophia stood up and glared at her younger brother.

Ignoring his older sister's outburst, he tossed a tablet to her direction with a headline that said "SFIT Blast Kills Two." And the photograph provided was a framed picture of Professor Callaghan and Tadashi with six lit candles at the center.

"N-no, this can't be true." Sophia whispered to herself, completely in denial.

"Its true." Itsuki whispered to his older sister as he approached her and hugged her tightly. "Let it all out, cry it out neesan"

"I didn't even properly apologize to him!" Sophia sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

"Why?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Sophia sobs on her little brother's chest.

Tadashi decides to visit his parents' grave, and surprisingly someone he knows is there.

"Its over! Whoever you are, you are not to terrorize the city of San Fransokyo again!" Tadashi shouted while flying on his hover board.

"Sophia?"

**Coming Soon…**

**ITS OKAY TO CRY** _– Shortened title_

 **ITS OKAY TO CRY; CRYING IS A NATURAL RESPONSE TO PAIN. -** _Extended title_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Well here's the final chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading signs of life XD Stay tuned for the sequel.
> 
> The contest is still on going until the end of May. Anyone who can name what movie/tv show/video game references I used in the story, gets to request a chapter in the sequel. Remember only the first five who gets it rights gets to requests. The winners must have named at least ten of them.
> 
> On another note, the name Mrs. Josie Nawalay is inspired from the new Tekken character Josie Rizal who is a Filipino and the word nawalay means "separated" it symbolizes her separation to her son, who died because he committed suicide. Mrs. Nawalay's circumstance is quite similar to a renowned Filipina lawyer who lost her son to suicide, minus the ritual part, they say her son was pressured because his mother is renowned and everyone, especially his teachers, pressured him to be just like her. Some say the mother pressured him. You can google who she is, but I won't reveal details.


	15. References... and Contest Winners

**References Used in Signs of Life.**

**Chapter 1: Benny:** Ben 10 (Cartoon Network) ****  
MVL Comics: Marvel Comics  
**Prof Monarty:** Prof. Moriarty (Sherlock Holmes) ****  
Lt. Falcawn: Captain Falcon (Nintendo)

 **Chapter 9: Johnny Spark** : Tony Stark (Marvel Comics) ****  
Truce Bayne: Bruce Wayne (DC comics)  
**Dark Side comics:** DC comics ****  
Bricking Doleon Channel: Nickelodeon ****  
Element Kinesers/Water Kinesers: Elemental Benders/Water Benders (Avatar: The Last  
Airbender/Legend of Korra) ****  
Hamada Brothers Rule: Hiro and Tadashi

 **Chapter 14: "Hiro removed his helmet… It will be alright":** (The Amazing Spider Man)  
**Whip Moves by the villain:** Catwoman (Dc Comics)  
**Mrs. Josie Nawalay:** Josie Rizal (Tekken); Filipino term for Separated  
**Bitter Combatants** : Mortal Kombat (Warner Bros.)  
**"Old Woman… restore her youth"**  Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat)

* * *

**Explanations per Chapter:**

**Chapter 9:** So Diamond was dissolved in an acid right. The carbon molecules mixed into the acid making an acidic fire proofing formula. The base was sprayed first to prevent the material from disintegrating and making it fire proof. It would neutralize its acid function but would integrate the carbon molecules to the material that was sprayed.

 **Chapter 12:** Baymax's override code is "I. L. Y. V. M. 4. 1. R. 0"  
Is an acronym of "I love you very much Hiro."

 **Chapter 14:** Fred being an English major, also knows the term for fetishizing young boys and he also knows about the villain lore, him being a comic book fan and all.

 **Tadashi's Suit:** Tadashi's suit is heavily embedded by microbots. Thanks to the neurocranial transmitter built into Tadashi's helmet. Unlike during the microbots presentation in the movie, instead of their default form being an unlinked bunch, the microbots on Tadashi's armor are embedded always. As what was set on the transmitter.  
As Hiro said, the microbots have limitless application, including reinforcing a simple staff, as what was seen on Chapter 14

Tadashi's suit of armor draws inspiration from the medieval armors and runescratch's Armor Dashi AU with the plackart and all. The plackart can be bended because as Tadashi would be inevitably forced to crouch in some situations.

As explained on Chapter 9: Tadashi also has the ability to attract, repel and redirect the flow of water through the use of his armor. Which is heavily magnetic. And the armor's and microbots magnetic charges can be changed on a whim with the use of the cranial transmitter on Tadashi's helmet.

Also since a high enough magnetic field could kill a fire, yes, Tadashi has the ability to kill fires in some situations, like a candle fire, but not as big as the one during the tech convention which almost cost him his life.

And yes, every suit, including Baymax's, Hiro's and Tadashi's, are fire proof. Hiro made sure of that, especially after the fire at SFIT.

* * *

**Requests made by the winners.**

A chapter full of Shirtless Tadashi goodness, preferably during work. –  _This could be part of the story._

Hiro, Tadashi and Cass birthday fluff. Preferably Hiro's fifteenth birthday and Tadashi's birthday before and after the fire. (I'd like to have two versions on the birthdays. One compliant with Signs of Life continuity and the other canon compliant.) – _I might decide to do this during my birthday but this one counts as four requests rather than one so I might choose only one._

More depth into Tadashi or Hiro's bullying problems. –  _Hmmm, I could work this one into the story, not necessary into the 2_ _nd_ _installment, but in the story nonetheless._

Tadashi being a selfless idiot once again and the nerd herd tie Tadashi to a chair so that he won't do something reckless like going inside to save a professor from a fire,  **UNPROTECTED.** – _This is interesting._

The instances Tadashi gets stripped off of his clothes and the one time he willingly strips them. – _Wow, a lot of Tadashi fangirls are on a roll. I think I can work this out._

Aand the game has ended people, sadly I still don't know how to write NSFW content so those were disqualified, the people who requested them were notified beforehand and sent me an SFW version of it.

* * *

**Thanks for participating.**

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, some of you might be familiar with this story from either tumblr or fanfiction. so yeah I'm gonna post it here. XD


End file.
